So Not the Duel Drama
by charizardag
Summary: [ReWritten] The Egyptian God cards are Stolen [again], and Yugi and his friends call Kim possible for help. Global Justice finds out about it, and Sends Agent Will Du to help kim and Ron, but the Kids Next Door find out about the cards too. KPYGOKND
1. The Egyptian God cards are stolen, again

_**Hey everyone. Here's the next of my "prologue" before my first fan-fiction series goes off. This story takes place after the "Waking the Dragons" series, Grand Chapionship doesn't happen yet. Now, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Codename: Kids Next Door, nor Kim Possible. But that's not gonna stop me. Here I go. (One more thing, picture Mai's voice will be like in the first to third season of Yu-Gi-Oh, that voice was better then her season four voice) **  
_

* * *

Our story continues in the sky, a helicopter is heading towards land. It was Kaiba's helicopter, and they were heading towards Domino Japan. After Dropping off Raphael and the other bikers to their homes, Kaiba asked Yugi and his friends to come with him to Kaiba corp. The scene cut to a lab in Kaiba corp. where Kaiba was bringing something to Yugi and the others, they where card sleeves. 

Tristan: okay, I'll bite. Why are we here?

Kaiba: I have a feeling this isn't the last of someone trying to take the Egyptian God cards. So, I've manage to create these.

Joey: card sleeves? I don't get it.

Kaiba: of course you don't, these sleeves have a small tracking chip in them, so if they are stolen again, we'll be able to find them.

Yugi: wow. (Takes them) thanks Kaiba.

Kaiba: they're virtually invisible, so you'll be able to use them in your deck.

Yugi: well, thank you for your help Kaiba, we really appreciate it.

Kaiba: yeah, well, don't mention it. As for me, I must prepare for my next project. I'm sure we'll meet again.

He walks off, Mokuba follows him, and the rest leave there separate ways.

* * *

It was dusk as Joey was walking to his apartment, Tristan already left for his house, thus leaving Joey alone. It was at a crosswalk when Joey sees a biker in a red motorcycle. He studies the biker, and saw through the helmet, thus finding out who it was. 

Joey: Mai? Is that you?

The biker turned to Joey, then, when the light was green, she drove to a spot on the curb that was next to him. The biker then got off the bike, and took off the helmet, revealing that it was Mai. Her Orichalcos duel disk was nowhere in sight.

Mai: hey, Joey.

Joey: so…does this mean you're back to your normal self?

Mai: yes Joey, it's me again. The Mai that tried to take your soul is gone. You risked your life, just to try to get me back. And I though you had just forgot about me.

Joey: Mai, what you did wasn't your fault. You was just brainwashed by the Orichalcos, and your nightmares. You said you felt alone, but you never were, we were always your friends. When we were in Battle City, and when you lost to Marik, I did all that I could just to bring you back. Nothing would stop me from bringing you back.

Mai: and what did I do to thank you for that? I gave your soul that nutcase, Dartz! (Starts to cry) I tried to get rid of you, (sobs) I TRIED TO REMOVE YOUR SOUL FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH! How can you just forgive me, just like that?

She then covered her face with her hands as she was crying; she didn't even try to stop the tears from coming. Then, she felt something grabbing on to her, she then sees that Joey pulled her into a hug.

Joey: because I care about you too much. Because I knew that you were still the same Mai who was my friend, no matter what happen. You're more then just a friend to me, much more.

Mai just looked into Joey's eyes. She realized that one way or another, he would always be there for her, whether in person, or in spirit. She then did something that shocked both of them; she pressed her lips onto his, and kissed him softly. It was about five or six seconds when she pull back from the kiss. Both Joey and Mai looked at each other in complete surprise.

Joey: … wow. (Smiles and blushes) I didn't know you cared.

Mai: (blushes) I guess that I've always felt that way towards you, but I guess I was too stubborn to realizes it.

Joey, who was always known for doing something daring, took his chances, and gave Mai another kiss on the lips, which Mai gracefully accepted. This kiss lasted longer then the last one, about a minute passed and they let go from their embrace. Mai than walked to her motorcycle, and took her helmet, but she also took another helmet, and gave it to Joey.

Mai: come on, I'll give you a lift to your place.

Joey: (takes helmet) oh, um… thanks.

Mai started her bike, and Joey sat behind her as the bike took off, and headed towards where Joey was walking too. Meanwhile, both Tea and Yugi were walking together. Yugi had asked Tea if he could walk her home, which she happily agreed on. It wasn't long until they reached Tea's house.

Yugi: well, here we are.

Tea: yep, this is it. (Pauses) thanks for walking me home, Yugi.

Yugi: it was nothing. I better get going. See you tomorrow?

Tea: yeah. See you, Yugi.

Yugi was about to leave, but Tea stopped him.

Tea: Yugi?

Yugi: yes, Tea?

He turns to her and she lets out a smile.

Tea: it's really great that your back.

Yugi: thanks, it's great to be back. I better get going; grandpa's probably worried about me.

Before he went any further, Tea stopped him again, and gave Yugi a small kiss on the cheek, which he responded by blushing a deep red.

Tea: see you tomorrow, Yugi.

Yugi stood still in his spot as Tea entered her house. He put his hand on the spot of his cheek where she had kissed him, and smiled a big toothy smile.

Yugi: (in a loud whisper) YES!

He made his way home with a little more spring in his step.

Later that night in the Mutou game shop, as everyone was sleeping, something weird was happening. A silhouette of a person was at the window of the game shop, a purple/bluish fog, develops him, and then it leaves without a traces. Unbeknownst to the silhouette, an image of what looks likes a robot bird made out of jerry-rigged junk was looking at the scene, its eye was a camera, and it took a picture of the person. The robot bird flies to another group of braches that is near the window leading to Yugi's room, it took more pictures. Suddenly the same fog appeared, and disappeared, revealing the silhouette of the same person. The person walks to a bureau, on top of it was the Millennium ring. The person takes it and puts it around his neck.

Person: welcome back, my old friend.

The person looks around some more, at that time; the robot bird takes more pictures. The person looks at a corner of the room, and sees the millennium rod. (A/N: as you may remember, Yugi won both the rod and the ring from Marik) the person takes it in his hand.

Person: yes, now for God cards.

The person walks up to Yugi's duel disk, and takes the deck, he searches it for the three God cards, and the Robot bird took as many pictures of the events happening. Suddenly, the millennium ring moved one of it pointers to Yugi, his puzzle was glowing, and he was waking up.

Person: well, I think that's enough for now.

Yugi's eyes started to open when he saw a figure of a purple/bluish fog in front of him; he got scared, and got out of bed.

Yugi: hey. What the-?

Before he knew it, the fog disappeared. He then noticed that his duel disk had no deck, he the sees that his deck is on the ground, scattered everywhere.

Yugi: (gasp) oh-no!

He goes on his knees, and picks them up, he searches all through the deck, then, all over his room.

Yugi: NO! NOT AGAIN!

Then his grandpa, Solomon Mutou appears.

Solomon: Yugi! What's going on? What's with all the noise?

Yugi: they're gone grandpa! Someone stole the Egyptian God cards!

Solomon: oh-no! Again?

Yugi: yep. (Looks at bureau, then gasps) that's not all, they must have taken the millennium ring too.

Solomon: (looks at corner) it appears that the scoundrels also took you millennium rod.

Yugi: that too? Oh man! This is bad, I'm just glad they didn't take the puzzle. I gotta call the others! (Runs to a phone)

Solomon: Yugi, its 3:00 a.m.

Yugi: (sweat drops) oh, hee-hee. Well, I guess they can wait 'til morning to know then.

Solomon: well, I'm going to bed, goodnight.

Yugi: 'night, grandpa

Yami Yugi: (through thought) Yugi. Did I hear you right?

Yugi: (through thought) I'm afraid so Yami.

Meanwhile outside, the robot bird flies away from the game shop, and heads to another destination.

* * *

_**Who stole the Egyptian God cards, as well as the millennium rod, and ring? Where did that Robot bird come from? Keep reading and find out! Review PLEASE!** _


	2. the morning after

_**Here's Chapter 2, also I should point out that Yugi and the others are wearing their "Battle city" attire. Thank you. (Warning, this opening sequence has some "Sexual Reference", but very little, which is also why I rate it a "T" for teens)**  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:_

A person walks to a bureau; on top of it was the Millennium ring. The person took it, and puts it around his neck.

Person: welcome back my old friend.

The person looks at a corner of the room, and sees the millennium rod. The person takes it in his hand.

Person: yes, now for God cards.

The person walks up to Yugi's duel disk, and takes the deck, he searches it for the three God cards, and the Robot bird took as many pictures of the events happening. Suddenly, the millennium ring moved one of it pointers to Yugi, his puzzle was glowing, and he was waking up.

Person: well, I think that's enough for now.

Yugi's eyes started to open when he saw a figure of a purple/bluish fog in front of him; he got scared, and got out of bed.

Yugi: hey. What the-?

Before he knew it, the fog disappeared. He then noticed that his duel disk had no deck, he the sees that his deck is on the ground, scattered everywhere.

Yugi: (gasp) oh-no!

He goes on his knees, and picks them up, he searches all through the deck, then, all over his room.

Yugi: NO! NOT AGAIN!

_Back to the story_

The scene opens at morning, in Joey Wheeler's apartment (outside was Mai's motorcycle, parked). In his room, on the floor were different clothing (both men and women's clothing) scarred all over the floor. In his bed, Joey was sleeping with a smile on his face, but then his phone rang, which woke him up.

Joey: DAAAAHHHH!

He tries to get up, but he soon finds out that he's pinned down by something. He then sees that he was held by a pair of hands, sees that in the same bed as him, was Mai, sleeping and holding on to Joey, hugging him like he was a teddy bear. He smiles as he slowly remembers of last night, but his thoughts were derailed as his phone rang for the sixth time

Joey: Y'ello?

Yugi: (though phone) Joey?

Joey: Oh, hey Yugi, good morning.

Yugi: well, sounds like you're in a good mood.

Joey: what's wrong? Ran out of your favorite cereal? (Listens) SAY WHAT? (Listens) okay, okay, I'll meet you at Kaiba corp. give me a few minutes. Oh man, this is bad!

Yugi: you're telling me. (Hangs up)

Joey hangs up the phone. He then tries to wake up Mai by shaking her.

Mai: (yawns) good morning hansom. (Notices Joey's face) something wrong?

Joey: yeah, Yugi just called. He said that the God cards are stolen again.

Mai: oh-no. Are you sure?

Joey: yeah, he already called Tristan and Tea, we're gonna meet up at Kaiba corp.

He gets up from the bed, looking through his drawers. Mai then got up from the bed too, collecting her clothing.

Mai: want me to come with?

Joey: (thinks for a moment) oh, I don't know. Wouldn't look odd you being with me right after this whole thing with Dartz?

Mai: I could say that I saw you running, and gave you a lift.

Joey: (thinks for a moment) that could work. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take a shower.

He was heading towards the bathroom, and saw Mai in front of the bathroom door.

Joey: what? You wanna go first or something?

Mai: Heh, who said we had to take separate showers?

Joey looked at her in confusion, but then he realized what he meant as he gave her an evil smile.

Joey: Heh-Heh, I like the way you think.

They both kissed each other in an embraced, as they both entered the bathroom at the same time, still kissing.

* * *

_An hour or so later  
_

* * *

The scene cuts to outside of Kaiba corp. where Yugi, Tea, and Tristan were waiting for Joey to show up.

Yugi: where is he? I called him an hour ago. He should have been here by now.

As on cue, they hear a motorcycle coming. They turned to see a red motorcycle coming there way, and stopping in front of the three. They see two passengers on the bike, as they both got off; one of them removed his helmet, revealing Joey

Yugi: Joey?

Joey: hey, Yuge. Sorry I'm late, the traffic was terrible.

Tea: Joey, who is that?

As if to answer her question, the driver took off the helmet, revealing to them that it was Mai.

Yugi, Tea, and Tristan: MAI?

Mai: hey, guys.

Tristan: what's going on, man? What's she doing here? (He eyes Mai with an evil glare)

Joey: calm down Tristan, Mai's on our side again.

Mai: yeah. And I'm sorry for what I did to you guys when I was brainwashed by the Orichalcos. I saw Joey walking here, and we talked for a while. He told me what happen with the God cards, so I offered him a lift. I want to help you guys. Think of it as me redeeming for what I did to you.

Tristan: …I don't know…

Joey: come on, guys.she's back to being good.

Yugi: I think so too, Joey. (To Mai) we would be glad if you could help us.

Tristan: (sighs)okay, if Yugi and Joey trust you, I do, too.

Tea: me too.

Mai: thanks, guys. It's really great to be back.

Joey: Heh, it great to have you back. Now let's find the God cards!

They all rush into them main doors of the building.

* * *

_**I'm gonna end the chapter right here; keep reading to see what happens next.** _


	3. Mission Kim Possible, get it?

_**Here's the next chapter.**  
_

* * *

The scene cuts to inside an office, where C.E.O. Seto Kaiba, was working on his laptop. 

Kaiba: (thinking) now that this whole madness with Dartz is over, I can finally work on my "Kaiba Land" amusement parks, and build them all over the world.

Suddenly, his intercom buzzed.

Secretary: (female voice) Mr. Kaiba, there's a group of people here to see you. One of them is Yugi Mutou.

Kaiba: (thinking) oh great. (Aloud, pushes button on intercom) send them in.

The doors open revealing Yugi, Joey, Mai, Tea, and Tristan.

Yugi: Kaiba! We've got a problem!

Kaiba: (his eyes are narrowed) let me guess, the Egyptian God cards are stolen again.

Yugi: um…yeah.

Kaiba: (hits table with fist) DAMN IT! You're lucky I gave you those sleeves! (Gets up) follow me.

The scene cut to an elevator going down, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba and the others are the ones inside. The doors open up reveling three large computer screens, and a group of people with strange bright colored goggles that have blinking light things on them. They were working on computers.

Joey: wow, neat.

Kaiba: the God cards might be stolen again, but thanks to those sleeves I gave you, we should be able to find them. (To the workers) team, any luck finding the signal?

Worker #1: sorry Mr. Kaiba, the signal hasn't be found sent the theft.

Worker #2: it appears that the signal is being blocked somehow, what should we do?

Kaiba: I pay you good money. Now do your jobs and find those cards!

Workers: yes sir.

The group starts to walk away.

Yugi: if we do find the culprit, or culprits, it may not be easy to get the cards back. The thief also stole the millennium rod, and the ring. I did manage to save the necklace though, and the puzzle.

Kaiba: that's enough! Don't worry Yugi; we'll get the God cards back.

Joey: well that good news. Speaking of news, you got a TV in this place?

Mokuba: there's one a few rooms down, why?

Joey: I wanna see the scores to last night's big game. I didn't get a chance to see it.

Mai lets out a small giggle, and Yugi notices it.

Yugi: what's so funny?

Mai: oh, nothing. Just thinking about a joke I once heard.

Mokuba: well, I suppose we could let you watch it. (To Kaiba) what do you say Seto?

Kaiba: whatever.

They entered the room where there was a large TV inside.

Joey: wow, look at the size of Dis thing.

Mokuba: this is nothing; we have a bigger one back at home.

Joey takes the remote and pushes the "on" button. The TV turns on, and an image of a news man at a desk was shown.

Newsman: in other news, Maximilian Pegasus, owner of industrial illusions has announced that he's come out of retirement, and back to making more cards for his Duel Monsters game.

The scene cut to Pegasus at a press conference.

Pegasus: thanks you, thank you. I'm happy to report that starting immediately, new packs of my Duel Monsters cards will be distributed all over the world. These new pack will also have tip cards in each one, for beginner duelist.

A crowd of people wearing duel disk are shown cheering.

Yugi: strange, I wonder why he came out of retirement.

Mokuba: (on a cell phone) okay, thanks. (To Group) bad news guys, they still haven't found the signal From the God cards yet.

Tristan: UH! I can't believe this. Why isn't it working?

Kaiba: the signal must be being blocked. But how, I don't know.

Tea: man, it's a mystery. So in that case, we're gonna need a pretty good detective to figure this out.

Tristan: Yeah, but where are we gonna find one?

Newsman: in other unrelated news (the right hand corner showed an image of a blue faced man with a scar on his left eye); the sinister Dr. Drakken was incarcerated yesterday for his attempt to, yet again, take over the world.

Joey: Boring! Let's watch celebrity boxing.

Yugi: no wait! I think I've heard of this guy. He held hostage a few workers at a videogame factory in Japan a few years back.

Mai: oh yeah, I remember that.

Newsman: it seems that he had constructed a super laser capable of destroying a large town or city. But lucky (an image of a teenage girl with red hair, and green eyes shown on the left hand corner) famous teen hero, Kim Possible, was able to arrive at the nick of time.

The scene cut to Kim fighting a dark haired woman wearing green clothing, then Dr. Drakken, and then it cuts to both of them in handcuffs.

Newsman: As you can see from this security tape footage, the teen hero was able to stop the villain, and his assistant known only as Shego, before they did any damage. (Screen shows several scenes of what he's saying) This spunky high school cheerleader, who claims that she can do anything, has proven herself and the rest of the world correct for the pass four years. She says that she owes most of her daring rescues and mission to her best friend and partner; Ron Stoppable, and her tech-expert, and runner of her website; Wade. Only time will tell how her escapades will lead her.

Joey: yeah. But I bet she never faced a wacko like Marik, or Dartz.

Yugi: that may be, but you gotta admit, it does look like she gets the job done.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) quite true and the reporter did say that she can do anything.

Yugi: (through thought) yeah.

He thinks for a moment. At that time, the camera shows that behind Yugi was a lamp. The top of the lamp looked like it was above his head. Then, the lamp is turned on.

Yugi: (gasp) THAT'S IT!

A closer look shows that Tristan was the one who turned on the lamp.

Tristan: there, much better.

Yugi: we'll get Kim Possible to help us!

Joey: what?

Yugi: yeah. I mean, she does say that she can do anything, right? Well maybe she can find those cards.

Mai: you know that's not a bad idea.

Joey: yeah, let's do it!

Kaiba: Please, I don't think we need the help of a crime fighting cheerleader to find those cards. We can find them ourselves. My system is unmatched with any other, and it's impenetrable.

Mokuba: but what about a few weeks back, when someone hacked into our system, and we couldn't find him? (A/N: see Operation: H.A.N.K. Ch 1)

Kaiba: (sarcastically) Grrr. why don't you just tell everyone? (His Communicator on his trench coat beeps) WHAT?

Worker #2: Mr. Kaiba, one of our computers just froze.

Kaiba: (angry, presses communicator) Well then reboot the system!

Worker #2: yes sir.

Kaiba sighs, he then sees everyone looking at him.

Kaiba: (Pauses) alright, we'll call her.

* * *

Our story continues at Middleton high school, (the sign outsidesays: no card playing during school hours) it's somewhere near night, and there was a Basketball game between Middleton, and Upperton. The cheerleaders (lead by Kim Possible) were cheering, while the Mad Dog Mascot (who was Ron Stoppable) was doing his routine of "foaming" in the mouth (which was banana whipped cream) the player from Middleton shots and scores, the referee looks at the clock, and blows the whistle. 

Announcer: and that's the end of the game with the score, Upperton: 24 points, Middleton: 26. Middleton Wins!

Everyone cheers in victory. A few minutes later, the girls, and the players (including Ron) were in their regular attire and on there way home, Kim was in her aqua green long sleeve shirt with blue cargo pants while Ron had his red Jersey with the long sleeve black shirt under it, and his beige cargo pants.

Kim: oh man, I'm beat. After what happen with Drakken, and tonight's game, I just want to head home.

Ron: yeah, I know how you feel. Hey, wanna head to Bueno nacho before home? You know, Get some Snackage?

Then, from his Cargo pants pocket, Ron's pet Naked Mole Rat, Rufus, came out with a happy look on his face.

Rufus: (really fast) yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Kim: okay, I suppose.

Bonnie: (from behind him) well, well, well. Looks like the love birds are going out again. (A/N: this takes place after "Emotion Sickness")

Kim: UH! For the last time Bonnie, we are not dating. A weird microchip was on me, and it made my emotions go crazy.

Bonnie: (in a taunting voice) whatever you say.

Kim: (sighs) she'll never gonna let me live it down, will she?

Ron: well can you blame her? I mean, almost everyone at school saw us kissing.

Kim: don't remind me.

Kim looks at Ron and sees that he has a weird goofy look on his face. She saw that look before, it was that same love-sick look he had when she kissed him.

Kim: Ron? (Waves hand over his face) Hello, anybody home?

Ron: (snaps out of it) Huh-wha?

Kim: you were just spacing out. (Smiles) Thinking about that kiss I'll bet.

Ron: (blushing, and stuttering) No! I mean- I- well I-

Kim: (giggles) I thought you said you never get embarrassed.

Ron: well I-

Suddenly, the "kimmunicator" stared to beep. She reaches into her cargo pants pocket and pulled out the light blue device, it shows an Image of Kim's tech-expert, Wade.

Kim: Wade? Kinda late for a mission isn't it?

Wade: sorry Kim, but sleep will have to wait. This mission is in Japan, Domino Japan to be presides.

Ron: Domino? Where have I heard that name before?

Wade: well Ron, about a week ago, Domino held a "Duel Monsters" Tournament, Battle City.

Kim: Duel Monsters? Isn't it that little card game that grade school kids play? I should know, the Tweebs are nuts about it.

Ron: Oh! Now I remember! That was pretty big all over the news.

Kim: well, anyway, what's the sitch?

Wade: I'm transferring the call now.

Soon the screen fizzed, and an image of a spike haired kid with violet eyes was shown, it was Yugi.

Yugi: Hello? This is Yugi Mutou from Domino Japan. Am I coming in clear?

Kim: um, hello there. This is Kim possible, what's the-

Ron: (takes the Kimmunicator) Wait! Yugi Mutou? The Yugi Mutou! The greatest Duel Monsters Duelist ever!

Yugi: um…yeah. That's me.

Kim: (takes kimmunicator back) Give me that! (To Yugi) sorry about that, my friend can get a little excited when he meets celebrities. Now as I was saying, what's the problem?

Yugi: first; what do you know about Duel Monsters?

Kim: only as much as the next person, why?

Yugi: well, not a lot of people know about this, but Duel Monsters was based on a 5000 year old game in Egypt.

Kim: let me guess, the monsters came to life, and started destroying everything.

Yugi: no, that already happened. You see, during Egypt, there were three super strong monsters, the Egyptian God Monsters. When Pegasus created Duel Monsters, he made card versions of these beast; they are the only ones of their kind, the strongest cards ever, next to Exodia. And now someone stole them, we need your help to get them back.

Kim: wait a minute. You want us to help you find some weird trading cards?

Then the camera on Yugi's side starts moving and it shows a blond teenager with brown eyes, it was Joey.

Joey: They're more then just cards! These things can destroy the world if they fell into the wrong hands!

Yugi: (off screen) Joey, give me that.

The camera move again, and Yugi is back on.

Yugi: sorry about Joey, but he is right. Also in addition to the Egyptian God cards, some ancient items that were in my possession where stolen.

Kim: what ancient items?

Yugi: The millennium rod and the millennium ring. These things have strange mystical powers. Trust me, I've experienced them myself. You have to help us. Will you?

Kim: Of course we'll help you.

Yugi: you will?

Kim: What part of "I can do anything" don't you understand? We just need a ride and we'll be on our way. I'll have wade call in a favor.

Then the camera on Yugi's side starts moving again and it shows a brunette teenager with blue eyes, it was Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba: That won't be nessesary. I'll arrange one of my helicopters to pick you and your sidekick up, and it'll transport you to Domino.

Kim: thanks um…I don't think I've got your name.

Kaiba: the name's Kaiba, Seto Kaiba. And I'm hoping you won't let us down.

The screen faded again, and Wade was back on it.

Kim: alright. Wade, tell that Kaiba guy where to pick us up.

Wade: already taken care of.

Kim: great, then let's-

Before she could finish, a big hole that appeared out of nowhere took her and Ron down a tube that led deep underground. When the tube reached its end, Kim and Ron ended up sitting on chairs at a table. It was what looked like a secret underground base.

Kim: what the? We're at Global Justice.

Ron: why?

Suddenly, a woman walked over to them, she wore blue spy-ish clothing, she had brown short hair, and an eye patch.

Kim: Dr. Director? What's with the sudden greetings?

Dr. Director: we've recently had word that you're on a mission about the three Egyptian God cards.

Ron: you know about them too?

Dr. Director: of course, we've kept our eyes on these babies for a while now. They have emends power far beyond the game they represent.

Kim: Duel Monsters.

Dr. Director: yes, that's why we need you. Now that you are involved with them, we'll have our top agent join you.

Kim: wait, you don't mean-

Suddenly, another tube appeared next to Kim, and from it, a person landed on one of the chairs, he wore the same clothing as Dr. Director, but for men, he had dark skin and dark brown hair in a smooth hairstyle.

Kim: (Groans) not agent Will Du.

Will: agent Will Du reporting for duty. (Sees Kim) ah Kim, glad to see you again.

Kim: likewise I'm sure.

Dr. Director: Will, Kim and Ron are on a mission that involves the three Egyptian God cards, and you're gonna help them.

Will: Yes Ma'am.

Dr. Director: I wish you three the best of luck.

Will, Kim, and Ron: Than you.

Rufus comes out of Ron's cargo pocket.

Rufus: thank you.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier_

* * *

The scene Fades to the Kids Next Door tree house of Sector V, it's at night, and inside, there was that's same robot bird from the 1st chapter, but the camera part of it was removed. Numbuhs 1, 3, 4, and 5 were in a transmitting room, the machine there was being used for finding out information thought any point of communication, Numbuh 5 was the one working on it. 

Numbuh 1: anything yet, Numbuh 5?

Numbuh 5: nope, still nothing.

Numbuh 1: keep trying.

Suddenly, Numbuh 2 came in with what looked like pictures.

Numbuh 2: guys, I finished developing those pictures the spy cam caught in Japan, take a look at these.

Numbuh 1 took the bunch, while the others looked over his shoulders.

Numbuh 1: (searches through them) interesting, this person sneaked in this other person's house, and stole what looked like a medallion of some kind, some Duel Monsters cards from the victim's deck, and a- (gasp)

He shows it to the other teammates, it was a close up of one of the things stolen, which was the millennium rod.

Numbuh 4: the rod! But how can that be?

Suddenly the machine started to make static noises a bit.

Numbuh 5: hold on guys, there's some sort of transmission going through.

She's tuning it to make it clearer; it was Yugi's transmission with Kim, but it was so gargled, all that was heard was…

Yugi: …Egyptian God cards…ancient items…in my possession…stolen.

Kim: what ancient items?

Yugi: The millennium rod and the millennium ring…You have to help us.

Kim: Of course… Just send us a ride.

Kaiba: I'll arrange a…helicopter to pick you… up, it'll transport you to Domino.

Then the signal went blank.

Numbuh 1: can you replay the message?

Numbuh 5: I can't Numbuh 1.

Numbuh: super.

Numbuh 4: where did it come from?

Numbuh 5: I lost it before I got a chance to put a tracker on it.

Numbuh 1: well then we're gonna have to find the source ourselves. The people talking sounded like teenagers, and we might have a led to their destination, but where in the world is there a place called Domino?

Numbuh 3: there's a Domino in Japan.

Numbuh 4: how do you know?

Numbuh 3: I have an aunt who lives there.

Numbuh 2: and these pictures were taken in a game shop in a place called Domino.

Numbuh 1: alright, we now have a lead. Numbuh 5; contact the Japanese Kids Next door, and inform them about the mission.

Numbuh 5: roger.

Numbuh 1: Numbuh 2, get the school bus ship ready.

Numbuh 2: aye, aye captain. (Walks off)

Numbuh 1: Numbuh 4, head to the amory and ready the weapons.

Numbuh 4: you got it.

As he was running of, a ghost-like image of Yami Numbuh 4 was next to him.

Yami Numbuh 4: (through thought) Numbuh 4, what's going on? Is it another mission?

Numbuh 4: (through thought) yep. This time someone stole the millennium rod, along with, what I believe is, another millennium item. I think it's the ring from your description of the seven items. And something called the Egyptian God cards.

Numbuh 4 enters the armory.

Yami Numbuh 4: (through thought) the Egyptian God Monsters?

Numbuh 4: (through thought) you know about them?

Yami Numbuh 4: (through thought) yes. They almost destroyed the earth 5000 years ago. If they are in the wrong hands, the world might be doomed.

Numbuh 4: (through thought, pauses) oh, snap!

* * *

_**Now the Kids next door know about Yugi, Kim, and the God cards (Sort of). To quote Pegasus, "There's no end to the Zany antics that this will endure." Anyway, keep reading to see what happens next** _


	4. the Mission Begins

_**Here's chapter 4**  
_

* * *

The story continues in Kim Possible's house, Agent Will Du and Kim are waiting for Ron to show up. Kim is in her mission clothing. 

Kim: so this Kaiba guy is the C.E.O. of his own company?

Will: that's correct. The Kaiba Corporation was once own by his step-father, Gozaburo Kaiba. It was originally for military designs, you know, tanks, misses, ect. But when he adopted Seto, the child took over the corporation and turned it into a game company, his step-father went missing after that.

Kim: and what about Yugi?

Will: Yugi is a well known duelist. He was the only duelist ever to defeat Seto Kaiba in a duel. He also defeated Maximilian Pegasus in the Duelist Kingdom tournament, and won the recent Battle City tournament, that's how he got the three Egyptian God card.

Kim: wow. He's quite the contender. (Kimmunicator Beeps) Go Wade, what did you find out of the millennium ring, the rod, and the God cards?

Wade: I manage to get in contact with the curator of the Domino Museum, a Miss Ishizu Ishtar. She says that the ring and the rod are two of seven millennium items, and it says that each one has its own unique power. There's an old legend to them, (Reading) "Who so ever wields all seven millennium items will obtain power unimaginable."

Kim: (sarcastically) spankin', another "Take over the World" guy.

Just then, Ron came through the front door.

Ron: (tries to catch breath) sorry I'm late, I misplaced my mission shoes. Any briefing I missed?

Kim: only that whoever we're facing is trying to take over the world.

Ron: Drakken got out of Jail?

Kim moans at Ron's ignorance. Suddenly, they hear the sound of a helicopter outside. They rush out the front door and they see a large black helicopter, the side had a white "KC" on it.

Pilot: you Kim Possible?

Kim: yeah?

Pilot: we're from Kaiba corp. we're here to take you to see Mr. Kaiba.

The three "spies" (if you will) entered the helicopter, and it took off (Kim was sitting next to Ron, and Will was sitting by himself). About an hour passes, and the helicopter was still in route to domino, the sun came out (because of the time zones), Kim, Ron, and Will we're talking when Kim noticed something square in Ron's Cargo Pocket.

Kim: hey Ron, what's that in your pocket?

Ron: that? Oh it's just Rufus.

Will: but Rufus is over there.

He point to Rufus who is eating a bag of peanuts.

Ron: oh that pocket. Well it's…um…

Kim then sneaks the hand into it, and pulls out a black case of some kind.

Ron: HEY! Give that back!

Kim opens it and pulls out what looks like a deck of card, she gasps.

Kim: Ron? You play Duel Monsters?

Ron: (in his dramatic voice) yes, go ahead, laugh at me, I don't care. I play Duel Monster and I'm proud! (Back to normal voice) but don't tell anyone, Please!

Kim: relax, I won't tell.

She gives the cards back to Ron. Just then, an alarm went off on the copter and then it suddenly stopped.

Kim: Pilot, what happen?

Pilot: it weird, the radar just detected another craft behind us.but then it disappeared.

Will: maybe it was a plane nearby.

Ron: or maybe, (Dramatic voice) it was aliens!

Kim: Ron, there are no aliens.

Pilot: we're reaching our destination, buckle up everyone.

The helicopter has made to the Kaiba Corporation, which was a big glass building with the "KC" symbol in front of it. The helicopter landed on the roof on the lading zone, and the three spies exited. The scene cut to the three on the elevator going down, when the doors open they are met my Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and the rest.

Kaiba: greetings Miss Possible, welcome to Kaiba corp. you know me of course, Seto Kaiba.

Kim: yes, thank you for the ride.

Yugi: hello there Kim, I'm Yugi Mutou, and these are my friends, (point to each) Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Tea Gardner, and Tristan Taylor. I'm glad you came to help us, this is quite the problem.

Will: indeed, those God cards could be a threat if they fall into the wrong hands.

Yugi: (confused) um… yes of course, um… I'm sorry, but I don't think I've ever seen you before.

Will: I am agent Will Du, top agent of Global Justice.

Kim: he came to help us because his organization has a file about those God cards.

Joey: so…what? You all spies?

Ron: I guess you can say that.

Yugi: and you must be Kim's partner, Ron Stoppable.

Ron: that's me, y'all.

Then, Rufus came out of Ron's cargo pocket; Tea sees him and freaks out.

Tea: AHH! There's something in his pocket.

Ron: (takes Rufus) relax, Tea is it? This is Rufus. He's a naked mole rat.

Rufus: (Laughs a bit, waves hand) hello.

Mai: it talks?

Ron: he knows only a few words.

Kim: okay back to the mission. Now Yugi, about those cards.

Yugi: and the millennium items.

Kim: right. Do you have any idea of who might have taken it?

Yugi: no clue, in fact we were hoping Kaiba would help us.

Ron: how's that?

Kaiba: you see, the God cards were stolen before, by a man named Dartz, but we manage to get them back. I knew someone might try to take them again, so I gave Yugi a set of card sleeves. These sleeves had a tiny micro-chip to track them, but the signal went missing.

Yugi: that's why we called you. You're pretty much a detective, so we though maybe you could help us.

Kim: okay, I think we can help you. I'll have wade scan your computer, while the rest of us check the crime scene for more clues. (Takes out Kimmunicator and Talks into it) Wade, think you can help Kaiba?

Wade: just hook the kimmunicator into one of his consoles, and I should be able to do it.

Kaiba: Mokuba, take Kim's device and bring it to our main computers.

Mokuba: gotcha, big bro.

Ron: "big bro?" Huh, didn't know you had a little brother, Kaiba.

Mokuba: the name's Mokuba. (To Kim, takes kimmunicator) Seto and I will take your tech-expert to out computers. (To Wade) It's Wade, right?

Wade: yeah, that's right.

Mokuba: so you're a super genies or something?

Wade: yep.

Mokuba: that's cool, so is my brother.

Wade: yeah, but I'm younger then him, by seven years.

Mokuba: what? You're only ten?

Wade: that's right.

Kaiba: Mokuba, stop making small talk and let's go.

Mokuba: got it.

The Kaiba Brothers enter another elevator behind them, the doors close, taking them down.

Kim: alright, take us to the scene of the crime.

Yugi: it's at my house, come on, we'll show you.

Tristan: hey Kim, you computer expert. Does he ever leave his room?

Tea: (hits him with her elbow) Tristan!

Tristan: what?

Kim: (laughs a bit) it's alright Tea; I think he spends too much time in there too.

They all enter the elevator, and the doors close taking them down. In the room that they were in, one of the potted plants started to shake, what emerged was a small Japanese kid, wearing the plant like a helmet. He takes out what looks like a piece of plumbing pipe, and talks into it.

Kid: this is Numbuh 222 calling Numbuh 1, I'm in.

Numbuh 1: (through communicator) Roger Numbuh 222, begin to unlock the place from the inside. Over.

Numbuh 222: roger. (Turns it off)

* * *

The scene cuts to the Mutou game shop; the group enters the front doors where they are greeted by Yugi's grandpa, Solomon Mutou. 

Solomon: good day, (Sees that it Yugi and the others) ah, Yugi. Any luck with the God cards yet.

Yugi: not yet grandpa, but we're getting some help. (To Kim) Kim, this is my grandpa. (To Solomon) grandpa, this is Kim Possible, she and her friend came from the U.S. to help us.

Solomon: well, I must say, it's nice to meet you Kim. Any friends of Yugi are friends of mine.

Kim: thanks. (To Yugi) okay Yugi, where exactly where the God cards before they were stolen.

Yugi: it was in my room, I kept the cards in my deck, which was in my duel disk. My room is upstairs, come on.

Ron: (looks around) wow. He has his own game shop? No wonder he always wins.

Rufus comes out, and nods in agreement.

The scene cut to Yugi's room, where Ron, Kim, and Will are searching for clues. Rufus was looking too, that's where he saw a hair that was on the floor. He was making noises and pointing to it.

Ron: what is it Rufus? (Sees the hair) hey guys, Rufus found something!

Tea: it's a hair.

Will: it might be the thief's.

Kim: (takes hair) we'll take this to Wade; he could scan what type of hair is it. (Puts hair in small bag) anywhere else we might find clues?

Yugi: we could get more info if we head to the Domino museum.

Ron: then to the museum we go.

* * *

Meanwhile back a Kaiba corp. Wade is transmitting through the kimmunicator, and working on Kaiba's computer. 

Wade: it might take a while, but if it works, we'll know exactly where the God cards are.

Kaiba: so, what's the plan?

Wade: I'll have the computers scan all items in the city that is compatible with Kaiba Corporation's technology, anything that is similar to it will be detected as well.

Kaiba: I get it; any system that won't reveal itself to our computers will be the ones with the cards.

Wade: exactly.

Suddenly an alarm went off.

Kaiba: what the…?

Mokuba: Seto, something's happening. The radar detects an aircraft of some kind, but the visual show nothing.

Wade: Do your cameras have heat sensors? try that.

Kaiba: set all visuals to thermal sensors.

The visual for the camera turns thermal, that's when they saw what looked like a school bus with jet boosters, and wings on it.

Kaiba: what the hell is that? (Presses Communicator on his trench coat) Roland, we've got a situation here. (No response) Roland? Come in Roland! Why isn't he responding? (To worker) Aaron, something's wrong with the communicators.

The worker; Aaron gets up from his chair.

Aaron: so is not working huh?

Kaiba: (confused) um…yes.

Aaron: (does an evil chuckle, the voice changes to kids) perfect.

The Kaiba brothers,Wade and the other workers look on in sock as Aaron pulls his face, and his clothing, reveling two Japanese kids, a boy with brown hair on top of a girl with blond hair. The boy had a helmet with the number 223 on it, while the girl's helmet had the number 224 on it; the boy gets off of the girl.

Boy: (pulls out soda bottle weapon) don't make any sudden moves.

Kaiba: oh please, you think I'm afraid of a toy gun like-

Suddenly the kid shot a laser through the gun, missing Kaiba, and hitting a wall, leaving a smoking hole.

Kaiba: -that?

Girl: (through communicator) do it.

Then the front doors blasted right out and opened, there were a group of eight kids with the same kind of weapons. It was the Kids Next Door, the middle kid (Numbuh 1) walks up to the Kaiba brothers and Wade.

Numbuh 1: greetings, Mr. Kaiba I presume?

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi, Kim and the other made it to the museum where they are in front of a stone tablet with the image of "the pharaoh and the evil sorcerer" 

Ron: okay, I'm probably stating the obvious, but that guy on the right looks like you, Yugi.

Yugi: yep. That's the pharaoh who stopped the shadow games 5000 years ago. His spirit now resins in my millennium puzzle (he taps it).

Kim: millennium puzzle? I thought you said the thief stole it.

Yugi: no, that was the ring and the rod. I have four millennium items, the other one beside the puzzle is the necklace, which I manage to save.

Yugi takes the necklace out of his pocket, and shows it to Kim.

Kim: Yugi, wade said that there were seven of those things; is it true what the legend says? About who ever has all of them will rule the world?

Voice: (woman's voice) I'm afraid it's true, Miss Possible.

The group looks where the voice came from, and the see a, Egyptian woman, she had green eyes, black hair, and was wearing a white dress/robe of some kind. It was Ishizu Ishtar.

Will: who are you?

Ishizu: I am the curator of this museum, Ishizu Ishtar.

Kim: you know something about the millennium items, Miss Ishtar?

Ishizu: yes, you see, I once owned the millennium necklace before I gave it to Yugi.

Ron: then it's true that each item has a different power?

Ishizu: yes. The necklace can show visions of the past, and the future.

Ron: well if it does that, then couldn't Yugi just use it to see who did it?

Yugi: it's not that simple Ron, it doesn't show the entire past, and the future might be incorrect.

Ron: oh. Well, what does the puzzle do?

Yugi: I'll show you.

Then, the Anubis eye symbol on the puzzle glows, then the whole puzzle glows, the light consumes him, and everyone looks at him.

_YU-GI-OH!_

The light fades, and Yami Yugi appears, he was taller than Yugi, his hair had more blond streaks on it and, and his eyes had a sterner, more determent look.

Ron: whoa!

Rufus: whoa!

Kim: Yugi?

Yami Yugi: not quite Kim, I'm the sprit of the puzzle, Yami.

Kim: weird.

Ron: you can say that again.

Just then, the doors to the museum opens, and what came in was the kimmunicator in its car mode, no one noticed until it tapped on Kim's leg.

Wade: Kim! Kim!

Kim: (picks it up) Wade? You found the cards?

Wade: worse! Kaiba corp. had been taken over!

Kim: what?

Wade: a group of kids with strange weapons invaded the place and held the Kaiba brothers, and everyone else prisoner. I had to send another kimmunicator to contact you.

Kim: we're on our way! (Puts kimmunicator away) we've got trouble down at Kaiba corp.

Yami Yugi: so we've heard. Then let's move.

* * *

_**Will Kim and the others save the Kaiba brothers from the Kids Next Door? Keep reading and find out.** _


	5. The Theif Revealed

_**Here's chapter 5**  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:_

The scene cut to the three spies on the elevator going down, when the doors open they are met my Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and the rest.

Kaiba: greetings Miss Possible, welcome to Kaiba corp.

Kim: I'll have wade scan your computer, while the rest of us check the crime scene for more clues.

The scene cuts to Kaiba corp. when an alarm went off.

Kaiba: what the…?

Mokuba: Seto, something's happening. The radar detects an aircraft of some kind, but the visual show nothing.

Wade: Do your cameras have heat sensors? try that.

Kaiba: set all visuals to thermal sensors.

The visual for the camera turns thermal, that's when they saw what looked like a school bus with jet boosters, and wings on it.

Kaiba: what the hell is that? (Presses Communicator on his trench coat) Roland, we've got a situation here. (No response) Roland? Come in Roland! Why isn't he responding? (To worker) Aaron, something's wrong with the communicators.

The worker; Aaron gets up from his chair.

Aaron: so is not working huh?

Kaiba: (confused) um…yes.

Aaron: (does an evil chuckle, the voice changes to kids) perfect.

Kaiba, Mokuba, Wade and the other workers look on in shock as Aaron pulls his face, and his clothing, reveling two Japanese kids, a boy with brown hair on top of a girl with blond hair. The boy had a helmet with the number 223 on it, while the girl's helmet had the number 224 on it; the boy gets off of the girl.

Boy: (pulls out soda bottle weapon) don't make any sudden moves.

Girl: (through communicator) do it.

Then the front doors blasted right out and opened, there were a group of eight kids with the same kind of weapons. It was the Kids Next Door, the middle kid (Numbuh 1) walks up to the Kaiba brothers, and wade.

Numbuh 1: greetings, Mr. Kaiba I presume?

The scene cuts to the museum, the doors to the museum opens, and what came in was the kimmunicator in its car mode, no one noticed until it tapped on Kim's leg.

Wade: Kim! Kim!

Kim: (picks it up) wade? You found the cards?

Wade: worse! Kaiba corp. had been taken over.

Kim: what?

Wade: a group of kids with strange weapons invaded the place, and held the Kaiba brothers, and everyone else prisoner. I had to send another kimmunicator to contact you.

Kim: we're on our way! (Puts kimmunicator away) we've got trouble down at Kaiba corp.

Yami Yugi: so we've heard. Then let's move.

_Back to the story_

The story continues with Kim, Ron, Yami Yugi, and the others running to Kaiba corp. they make it to see that two kids in what looked like Jerry-rigged armor made out of boxes, and trash cans, and they both had the same kind of jerry-rigged weapons.

Kim: Wade, are those the ones? (Points Kimmunicator to them)

Wade: that's them. There are more of them at the level where we were working. Be careful, their weapons might look fake, but they're not.

Kim: Got it. (To the others) okay people; we've got to find a way to get in there somehow, any ideas?

Yami Yugi: there is a secret entrance to Kaiba corp. through the sewers, but we need Kaiba's clearance to get through.

Kim: (to wade) Wade, think you and Kaiba can get into the system, and open the secret entrance?

Wade: can and will. They haven't discovered about me yet.

Kim: (to others) let's move.

They make it to a manhole, and enter it. They follow Yami Yugi through it, because he's been there before.

Ron: how far are we to the first door?

Yami Yugi: half way there.

They make it to the first door.

Kim: Wade, we're at the first door.

Wade: I'm unlocking it as we speak. (Types on his computer) okay, it's open.

The doors open, and through it they go. A few minutes pass, and they make it to the 2nd door, and Wade opens it too, but this time, they are face with a three of those kid soldiers. The middle one looked like the leader, she was wearing a green sweater, with an orange skirt, she had freckles on the face, and her hair was covered with a helmet made out of a colander, and the helmet had the number 86 on it. It was Numbuh 86, head of decommission.

Numbuh 86: well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of spies from the looks of it, teenager spies.

Tristan: look kid, we don't have time for this.

Numbuh 86: SHUT IT CONE HEAD! (Raises weapon) Now put your hands in the air, and don't move!

Kim: this is ridiculous.

She jumps in the air and doges all the shots from the kid's weapons. She then pulls out a silver ball of some kind and throws it at them, it explodes into a net, thus trapping them.

Ron: BOO-YAH! Way to go Kim!

Kim: come on!

Ron: right.

Tristan: (to kids) that's for calling me "cone head"

They run pass the trapped kids, and makes it to an elevator, the doors close, and it takes the up.

Joey: I can't believe that this entire place was taken over by a bunch of kids.

Mai: a bunch of kids with jerry-rigged weapons that actually work.

Will: and I don't think we've seen the last of them.

The elevator door opens, they are at the labs where the Kaiba brothers are, but so are the other Kids (the Kids Next Door), and some of them had their weapons pointed at them (Numbuh 4 was guarding the Kaiba brothers).

Joey: (to Will) you just HAD to open your mouth, didn't you?

Numbuh 1: alright teenagers, out of the elevator. (Raises weapon) NOW!

Ron: okay! Okay!

They all got out.

Mokuba: what are you guys doing here?

Joey: we heard what happen, so we came to rescue youse.

Kaiba: (looks at cuffs, then at him, sarcastically) good job.

Numbuh 4: quiet you!

Kim: why are you holding them and us captive?

Ron: yeah, who are you kids anyway?

Numbuh 1: we are the Kids Next Door; we fight against the tyranny of anything against kids. And that includes adults and teenagers.

Will: but we're not against kids.

Numbuh 1: I'll be the judge of that. Now, we've recently heard that a theft involving Duel Monster cards, and some magic items happen in this town, and we've tracked it down to this faculty. You teenagers are out top suspects.

Yami Yugi: now look, we didn't steal the Egyptian God cards.

Numbuh 1: a likely story, but we manage to take pictures of the theft in progress. (Takes out pictures) and this figure stealing the things is quite the resembles of you.

He shows the pictures of the thief's silhouette stealing the things; it looked a bit like Yami Yugi.

Yami Yugi: that is not me stealing the cards and the items. This is my room, they stole them from me.

An astral projection of Yami Numbuh 4 appeared near Numbuh 4.

Yami Numbuh 4: (through thought) that voice, it sounds familiar.

Numbuh 5: yeah right, their just happens to be another person who looks like you. Numbuh 5 wasn't born yesterday, I can tell if a person is lying, and brother, I don't believe your story for a second.

Yami Yugi: I'm telling you, we're not the thieves!

Yami Numbuh 4 sees what's around his neck.

Yami Numbuh 4: (through thought, gasp) it can't be.

Numbuh 4: (through thought) what is it.

Yami Numbuh 4: (through thought) the Millennium Puzzle.

Numbuh 1: save it spike head, one more word out of you, and you're getting it in the face.

Numbuh 4: (runs to Numbuh 1) stop! Wait!

Numbuh 1: Numbuh 4, what are you doing?

Numbuh 4: I think he's telling the truth.

Numbuh 5: say what?

Numbuh 2: huh?

Numbuh 3: what.

Numbuh 1: what are you talking about?

Numbuh 4: (to Yami Yugi) that's the millennium puzzle around your neck isn't it?

Yami Yugi: (confused) um. Yes…it is.

Numbuh 5: what are you getting at that, Numbuh 4?

Numbuh 4: anyone who solved that can't be bad, Even if they are a teenager.

Everyone looked at him with a confused look, and then Yami Yugi spoke.

Yami Yugi: how do you know about the puzzle?

Numbuh 4 didn't say anything; he just reached under his orange fleece jacket, and pulled out what was around his neck: the millennium scales. Yami Yugi, Kim, and the rest of their group (including Seto and Mokuba) gasped at what they see.

Ron: whoa dude! That scale thingy has the same symbol as Yugi's puzzle.

Yami Yugi: it's another millennium item!

Numbuh 4: that's right. And like yours, there's an ancient sprit possessing it.

He lets the scales hang and they start to glow, and the light consumes him, then it fades, reveling Yami Numbuh 4.

Yami Numbuh 4: it's good to see you again, my pharaoh.

All KND operatives: PHARAOH?

Yami Yugi: who are you? How do you know about me?

Yami Numbuh 4: I see you still haven't regained your memory yet, pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh. You see, I was once your high priest. I was the one who you asked to erase your memory, and the one who transferred your spirit in the puzzle.

Kim: wait. "Yu-Gi-Oh"? (To Yami Yugi) I thought you said your name was Yami.

Yami Numbuh 4: that name is for his protection. Only his most loyal servants knew that his name was Yu-Gi-Oh.

Ron: okaaaaaay. So you believe us?

Yami Numbuh 4: I do. (To teammates) How about you guys?

The team huddled up.

Numbuh 2: what do you guys think?

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 still doesn't trust them.

Numbuh 3: I think they're telling the truth, Numbuh 4 says that they can't be bad.

Numbuh 1: as much as I hate to admit it. I think we should trust them, and Numbuh 4. He seems to know more about this millennium magic better than we do.

Numbuh 5: (sighs) alright then.

They break.

Numbuh 1: alright Numbuh 4, we trust you. (To the others) I may not like it, but we'll trust you too, but don't try anything funny, or else you're Swiss cheese. Is that clear?

Joey: got it.

Kim: oh! I almost forgot! (Takes out kimmunicator) Wade, we found a hair in the crime scene, think you can see what type is it?

Wade: of course.

Kim: and the Kids Next Door has pictures of the theft in progress, but it didn't come out clear, could you enhance it?

Wade: just put both on the scanner in the kimmunicator.

As the Kids Next Door unties the captives, Kim puts the hair in the tray scanner, while Yami Yugi puts the pictures in front of the light scanner.

Will: Kaiba, how's the God card search going?

Kaiba: let's find out. Computer: put map on visuals.

The computer screen shows a map of Domino, all that is there are three blinking lights. Kaiba clicks on it and it show the three Egyptian God cards, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Joey: YES! We found them!

Mai: alright! (She and Joey High-Five each other)

Wade: guys, I just finished that hair scan. It blond, platinum blond, it's almost white. Also, it's male.

Tea: white blond hair? Why does that sound familiar?

Wade: also, I finished that enhancement; I think we have our thief.

The computer screen shows the picture that Numbuh one was holding before, now the silhouette was a person, a teen. He has brown eyes, white blond hair, a blue and white stripe shirt, and a brown trench coat.

Tristan: is that...?

Tea: …Bakura?

Yami Yugi: not quite

Kim: who is that?

Kaiba: that's Bakura Ryou. He was in the Battle City semi-finals; he too had a millennium item, the ring.

Yami Yugi: but when he faced off with Marik-

Numbuh 1: (interrupting) wait! Did you say Marik?

Yami Yugi: yes, why?

Numbuh 1: he invaded our headquarters about a week ago before Kaiba's tournament. He was after Numbuh 4's scales, Long story.

Yami Yugi: well anyway, when he faced Marik, he lost the ring, and the sprit that inhabits it. But when I beat Marik, he gave the ring to me, and his Rod.

Numbuh 2: that explains why you had it.

Will: and those were the ones that you said were stolen.

Tea: but Yugi, that looks like Bakura when he's possessed by the spirit of the ring.

Yami Yugi: the spirit must have put a portion of himself in Bakura before he disappeared, like how a bit of Marik's good side was inside you, Tea. (Snaps fingers) That explains why he keeps coming back.

Yami Numbuh 4 looks at it carefully, and he gasps at it.

Yami Numbuh 4: it's the Tomb Robber!

Everyone looks at him in confusion.

Yami Yugi: Numbuh 4? You know who the spirit is?

Yami Numbuh 4: yes. He was with the evil high priest when he turned against the pharaoh, and during the final battle.

_Flashback_

Yami Numbuh 4: (Voice over) I remember as if it was yesterday, the final confrontation was near, and I stood between the pharaoh, and the evil high priest.

The scene fades to Egypt. It was dark, their was clouds, and lightning, and at a palace, was a group of robed people walking up the stares, and in front of them was Yami Numbuh 4, but in Egyptian clothing. The group was lead by what looked like Seto Kaiba, only with Egyptian clothing, and he had the millennium Ron in his hand, he was the evil high priest.

Egypt Kaiba: out of the way.

Egypt Yami Numbuh 4: never, you may have turned on the pharaoh, but we're still loyal to him. So if you want him, you'll have to get through me.

Egypt Kaiba: very well then, I'll have one of my enforcers deal with you.

He snaps his fingers, and one of the robed comes forward, he removes his hood, revealing Yami Bakura, but with the same deal as the priest and Yami Numbuh 4.

Egypt Yami Numbuh 4: (gasp) you! How could you betray the pharaoh like this?

Egypt Yami Bakura: Heh. It was easy.

Egypt Yami Numbuh 4: well your not gonna get to him that easily.

Egypt Yami Bakura: then let's duel.

The millennium ring he's wearing glows, so dose the millennium scales Egypt Yami Numbuh 4 is wearing. They both shot an energy beam and they hit each other.

Yami Numbuh 4: (Voice over) the battle raged on, each of us summoning our most powerful monsters.

Egypt Yami Bakura: this battle is over!

An astral projection of Dark Necrofear was in front of him.

Egypt Yami Numbuh 4: you're right; it is over (chanting) oh Zera, I offer you these two monsters to power up your magical energies. Come forth and finish off my foe!

Two astral projections of Battle Ox, and Makyura the Destructor were in front of him, they disintegrated, and a projection of Zera the Mant was in front of him.

Egypt Yami Bakura: oh no!

Egypt Yami Numbuh 4: Zera the Mant, ATTACK!

Zera ran to Dark Necrofear, and clawed it, destroying it, and winning the duel.

Egypt Yami Bakura: NNOOOO!

Egypt Yami Numbuh 4: as punishment for betraying the pharaoh, your spirit shall be locked away in the millennium ring, forever!

The Egypt Yami Bakura faded away; all that was left was the ring that hits the ground.

Egypt Yami Numbuh 4: now unless you want to face the same fate, I suggest you give up.

Egypt Kaiba: Never! (Raises rod) Blue Eyes White Dragon! Get rid of him.

A projection of Blue Eyes White Dragon was in front of him.

Egypt Yami Numbuh 4: uh-oh! Not good!

Egypt Kaiba: WHITE LIGHTNING!

The dragon opens its mouth as it breathed electricity, the Egypt Yami Numbuh 4's scales glow, and the blast hits him, leaving no trace.

Egypt Kaiba: humph. Didn't stand a chance.

The group went inside the palace. Then a dark hole appeared at the spot where Egypt Yami Numbuh 4 was hit, he came out of the hole. Then he made a dash to the entrance, but hits an invisible wall.

Yami Numbuh 4: (Voice over) I manage to save myself from the blast by transporting through the shadows, but I was too late to stop the final confrontation from happening.

_Flashback ends_

Yami Numbuh 4: when pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh locked the dark magic away, he wanted me to erase his memory to keep the secret of how he did it from himself.

Mokuba: (adding) but he left himself clues in case the world needed saving again. That's what the tablet in the museum is for, and that's what Ishizu meant when Yugi beat Marik!

Yami Numbuh 4: exactly!

Kaiba: I hate to interrupt this (sarcastically) _fascinating_ discovery, but don't you think we should focus on getting the God cards back now?

Kim: right.

Just then, the elevators opened reveling Numbuh 86, and her two solders freed, and P.O.ed

Numbuh 86: alright teenagers, prepare to say "hello" to an emergency room. (To teammates while turning dial on weapon) set your weapons to "ouch!"

Numbuh 1: stand down Numbuh 86, they aren't the enemies.

Numbuh 5: yeah, we found out who's the real thief is.

Numbuh 86: What? Wait, (eyes narrow) they didn't brainwash you guys, did they?

Kim: no, we didn't, and I'm sorry about that net thing. But now we have to work together.

Numbuh 86: hmm…I don't know… (Thinks for a moment, then sighs) alright, we'll team up, for now.

Will: okay, I think we should split up; half of us will find where this "Bakura" guy lives, while the other half follows the signal.

Joey: now that's the best idea I've heard all day.

Two teams where formed, team "Alpha" with Agent Will Du, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Numbuh 86 and her decommission solders, Numbuh 221 to 225 (the Japanese KND) went to follow the signals. While team "Beta" with Kim, Ron, Yami Yugi, Tea, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 5, and Yami Numbuh 4 went to Bakura's house. The scene cuts to an apartment, where team beta is at.

Yami Yugi: well guys, this is the place.

Yami Yugi rings the door bell, and the door opens. The person who answered it was a man, he was muscular a bit, had a shirt with two front pocket, brown pants and boots, his eyes were covered in dark glasses and his hair was white. It was Bakura's Father.

Tea: um…hello Mr. Ryou, is Bakura home?

Mr. Ryou: oh, hello Tea. I'm sorry, but Bakura's not home, he went out for a walk a few hours ago.

Kim: did he say where he was going?

Mr. Ryou: well…I think he said that he may pass by that old abandoned warehouse by the Warf if anyone was looking for him.

Yami Yugi: thanks Mr. Ryou.

Mr. Ryou: is there anything wrong?

Kim: um no, we just need to ask him a few questions.

Mr. Ryou: okay then, hope to see you again. (Closes door)

Kim: (Takes out kimmunicator) Wade. Contact team alpha.

Wade: got it.

He types on his computer, and soon the screen fazed, and an image of Will was now on it.

Will: yes Kim?

Kim: Will, Bakura's dad said that he might be by an old abandoned warehouse by a Warf.

Will: an old abandoned warehouse by a Warf? That's where the signal for the God cards is coming from, we're near there.

Numbuh 86: (off screen) Guys, there's someone by the Warf, it might be him; he's wearing a dark cloke of some kind.

Kim: Will! Tell Numbuh 86 to hold him, where on out way (puts kimmunicator away). Come on team, let's roll.

Team Beta headed to the KND school bus ship. Meanwhile with team alpha, they were in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. heading towards the Wharf, there's a dark figure by there.

Will: Numbuh 86, Kim said to not let that cloaked person get away.

Numbuh 86: Don't worry Will, (eyes narrow) I won't.

Numbuh 86 fires a net at the figure, but he dodged it, and was running. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. followed him, and continued to try and stop him.

Joey: Damn, he's fast!

Mai: (hits him with her elbow) Joey! (Points to the kids)

Joey: (Realizes) oops, I mean, "Darn."

Numbuh 222: it's alright, we've heard it before.

The net finally get him, and he falls, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. lands next to him, and team Alpha climbs out. The secure the prisoner.

Numbuh 86: alright cloaky, where are the Egyptian God cards? (The captive doesn't respond) oh not talking eh? (Pulls out weapon) maybe this will make you speak!

She points her mustard gun to his head, but he still said nothing. Just then, the school bus ship arrived, and team Beta came out.

Ron: wow! You guys are good.

Numbuh 86: thank you.

Kim: let's see if this is our man.

Kim rips opens the net, and pulls off the hood on the man. His eyes were shut, which means he was unconscious, and he had light blue hair. Yami Yugi and Kaiba recognized him.

Yami Yugi: (gasp) that's Umbra.

Ron: Who?

Kim: you know who this is?

Kaiba: he was one of Marik's Rare Hunters. He and his buddy, Lumis, challenged Yugi and me to a double duel during Battle City.

Suddenly, a blue/purplish fog comes and develops Umbra; everyone was shocked to see that the fog fades without leaving a trace.

Tristan: good God! He disintegrated!

Yami Numbuh 4: no, he was sent to the shadow realm.

Will: let's check out the warehouse, and find our culprit.

They all walk into the warehouse; it was old, dark, and a bit dusty. The group enters cautiously.

Tea: this is getting creepy.

Kim: alright Bakura, show yourself, we know you're in here.

Suddenly they hear an evil chuckle.

Voice: congratulation Miss Possible, and congratulations to you and your friends Yugi, and the Kids Next Door. You have found me.

Then the lights turned on, reveling Bakura, or in this case, Yami Bakura. His face was only half shown; his left half was covered in a shadow.

Yami Bakura: or should I say, "I found you"?

* * *

**_What's Yami Bakura gonna do now? Will Yami Yugi and the others survive this encounter? Keep reading and find out. _**


	6. Team Kids Next Door vs Team Bakura

_**Here's chapter 6**  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:_

Wade: I finished that enhancement; I think we have our thief.

The computer screen shows the picture that Numbuh one was holding before, now the silhouette was a person, a teen. He has brown eyes, white blond hair, a blue and white stripe shirt, and a brown trench coat.

Tristan: is that...?

Tea: …Bakura?

Yami Yugi: not quite

Kim: who is that?

Kaiba: that's Bakura Ryou. He was in the Battle City tournament; he had a millennium item too, the ring.

Yami Yugi: but when he faced off with Marik, he lost the ring, and the sprit that inhabits it. But when I beat Marik, he gave the ring to me, and his Rod. The spirit must have put a portion of himself in Bakura before he disappeared, like how a bit of Marik's good side was inside you, Tea. (Snaps fingers) That explains why he keeps coming back.

Will: okay, I think we should split up; half of us will find where this "Bakura" guy lives, while the other half follows the signal.

* * *

Scene cut to Kim at Bakura's house

* * *

Kim: Will, Bakura's dad said that he might be by an old abandoned warehouse by a Warf.

Will: an old abandoned warehouse by a Warf? That's where the signal for the God cards is coming from, we're near there.

Kim: (puts kimmunicator away) Come on team, let's roll.

* * *

Cut's to them by the warehouse.

* * *

Will: let's check out the warehouse, and find our culprit.

They all walk into the warehouse; it was old, dark, and a bit dusty. The group enters cautiously.

Tea: this is getting creepy.

Kim: alright Bakura, show yourself, we know you're in here.

Suddenly they hear an evil chuckle.

Voice: congratulation Miss Possible, and congratulations to you and your friends Yugi, and the Kids Next Door. You have found me.

Then the lights turned on, reveling Bakura, or in this case, Yami Bakura. His face was only half shown; his left half was covered in a shadow.

Yami Bakura: or should I say, "I found you"?

_Back to the story_

Our story continues whereit left off:Yami Bakura wasstanding in front ofourheroes, smiling menacingly.

Yami Bakura: I congratulate you for finding me, but by doing so, you've all sealed your fate.

Kim: please, don't get boring. Every villain I faced who ever said something like that has always failed.

Yami Bakura: ah yes, how could I forget? You're the great Kim Possible, always saving the world and helping others. You say you can do anything, but I doubt this is one "sitch" that you'll get yourself out of.

Kim: dream on whacko, I've heard better threats from Drakken.

Yami Bakura: humph, you dare compare me to your worst nemeses; Drew Lipscky? HA! And I say "worst" as an insult.

Ron: wait a minute! How do you know Drakken's real name?

Yami Bakura: (chuckles) because Kim told me. Or should I say, "Kim's Thoughts"?

As he said that, he steps more into the light, reveling his whole face, and his left eye was a gold eye, the "Anubis" eye. Everyone sees this and is shocked. Numbuh 3 becomes grossed out.

Numbuh 3: EWW! WHAT IS THAT?

Joey: That's Pegasus's millennium eye!

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) the millennium eye! No one knew what happen to Pegasus during Duelist Kingdom, he must have taken it.

Yami Yugi: Bakura! How did you get the millennium eye? Answer me!

Yami Bakura: I'm glad you asked. You see, after you defeated Pegasus, I confronted him, challenged him to a duel, and striped him of his prized millennium eye. It was quite simple, and with the new addition of the millennium rod (takes it out) and the Egyptian God cards, I'm just four millennium items short of unlimited power.

Numbuh 1: you're not gonna get away with any of this.

Yami Bakura: and who's going to stop me? You and you little playmates? HA! I like to see you try!

Numbuh 1: you've got it! KIDS NEXT DOOR: BATTLE STATIONS!

They all pull out their weapons.

Numbuh 225: 225!

Numbuh 224: 224!

Numbuh 223: 223!

Numbuh 222: 222!

Numbuh 221: 221!

Numbuh 86: 86!

Decommission solders: 55!

Numbuh 5: 5!

Yami Numbuh 4: 4!

Numbuh 3: 3!

Numbuh 2: 2!

Numbuh 1: 1! KIDS NEXT DOOR: FIRE AT WILL!

They all point their weapons (except Yami Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 1) at Will Du.

Numbuh 1: (sighs) I MEANT BAKURA! (To himself) idiots.

Numbuh 86: I heard that Nigel!

They all point their weapons at Bakura, and the fire.

Yami Bakura: humph, too easy (He lifts his duel disk arm) Activate Mirror force!

The duel disk glows, and a rainbow like glass appeared in front of him, it defected the blast, and they came right back at them, hitting the weapons, thus destroying them.

Joey: guys, I think we might be boned.

Kim: not on my watch!

She then ran towards Yami Bakura, and did a jump/fly kick, but Yami Bakura raised the rod, the same fog consumes him, and Kim's kick goes right through it.

Kim: where'd he go?

The fog reappears behind her, and Yami Bakura came out of it.

Ron: K.P.! LOOK OUT!

Kim sees him, and grabs his arm.She throws him across the room, but Yami Bakura landed on his feet, unharmed.

Yami Bakura: your little kung-fu moves aren't going to work on me.

Yami Numbuh 4: then maybe we should take a different approach. (Walks up to him a bit) Remember me, Tomb Robber?

Yami Bakura: (thinks for a moment, then gasps) YOU! The pharaoh's high Priest!

Yami Numbuh 4: how long has it been really? Four, maybe 5 millennia…

Yami Bakura: …and 100 days. You count every one when your spirit is lock up against your will!

Yami Numbuh 4: yeah well, you shouldn't have turned on the pharaoh then.

Yami Bakura: I always had a feeling we'd meet again, and I believe you owe me a few things: the first is a rematch (duel disk folds to activation); the second is your millennium scales.

Yami Numbuh 4: still as hot-headed as ever huh? Fine, I'll accept your challenge if you can handle the wager.

Yami Bakura: what wager?

Yami Numbuh 4: that if you win, you get my scales and my soul shall be the shadow realm, but if you lose, you have to give me the three Egyptian God cards, your millennium items, and your soul shall be the shadow realm.

Yami Bakura: hmm…you sure do drive a hard bargain. (Thinks for a monument) alright, I accept your wager.

Yami Yugi: wait! Numbuh 4, you don't have a duel disk!

Yami Numbuh 4: oh yes I do pharaoh.

He pulls out what looks like a Kaiba corp. duel disk, but out of the Kids Next Door's 2x4 technology, you can see that pieces of a play mat was used. He then puts it on his left arm.

Yami Numbuh 4: I like to present: the Kids Next Door D.U.E.L. D.I.S.K.

* * *

_2x4 tech specs_

* * *

KND computer: Kids Next Door D.U.E.L. D.I.S.K.

**D**evice

**U**tilizes

**E**lectromagnetic

**L**aser thingies

**D**esign

**I**dea by

**S**eto

**K**aiba

* * *

_2x4 tech specs finish_

* * *

Kaibasees the similarities to the Battle City duel disk.

Kaiba: HEY! That's my duel disk design! Where did you get it?

Numbuh 2: I…Kinda hacked into your system about a week ago, before when we thought you were the enemy.

Kaiba: (angry) that was you?

Numbuh 2: relaxes, that's all I took. Beside, you should thank me; this duel disk can renders holograms which can render real damage.

Joey: (nervous) Real damage?

Numbuh 2: don't worry, there's a setting on how much real damage it gives, from none to level 5 realness.

Joey: Heh. What do you know; his duel disk is way better then yours Kaiba.

Kaiba: Shut up, Wheeler.

Yami Numbuh 4: (D.U.E.L. D.I.S.K. folds to activation) shall we get this duel underway? (Loads deck into D.U.E.L. D.I.S.K.)

Yami Bakura: you seem pretty upbeat for someone who's going to lose it all.

Numbuh 3: Hold on! (Pulls out D.U.E.L. D.I.S.K.) If you're Dueling Numbuh 4, then you're dueling me too. (She then puts it on her left arm)

Yami Numbuh 4: Numbuh 3, no. It's too dangerous.

Numbuh 3: I don't care. I'm not gonna let you duel this guy alone, so I'm joining you.

Yami Numbuh 4: (pauses, then smiles) thank you Kuki.

Numbuh 5: if Numbuh 3, and 4 are dueling, then so is Numbuh 5. (Pulls out D.U.E.L. D.I.S.K. and puts it on her left arm)

Numbuh 2: me too.

Numbuh 1: so am I.

They both pull out their D.U.E.L. D.I.S.K. and they put it on their left arms

Yami Bakura: (narrows eye) Five against one doesn't seem so fair. (Does an evil smile) so maybe I should even the odds.

Joey: yeah right! I don't think I see many people on your side, Bakura.

Yami Bakura: that can be arranged. (His millennium items glow) I shall now call upon the lost souls of the shadow realm, and they shall help me in this duel.

Just then, three clouds of the shadow realm fog (the blue/purplish fog) appeared near him.

Yami Bakura: the first lost soul of my team will be the duelist kingdom eliminator; Panik.

The first fog fades revealing a tall muscular man. His clothing was night blue, his eyes were dark blue with one scar on the right, and his head had a small blue beanie-like hat. He had a menacing look on his face, and his duel disk was dark blue.

Panik: I can see the fear in your eyes. I do believe you're about to "Panik" (evil laughter)

Joey: (gasp) it's Panik, from duelist kingdom.

Mai: (shudders) that guy give me the creeps.

Yami Bakura: my next lost soul shall be the master magician, Arkana.

The second fog fades revealing a tall man, his suit was red, including his top hat, and hid face was counseled in a blue and black mask. His duel disk was a Battle City duel disk.

Arkana: (evil chucked) welcome to show, I am the illusionist known as Arkana, and before this duel is over, you all shall be trapped in the Shadow Realm forever! (Evil laughter)

Yami Yugi: (gasp) Arkana!

Yami Bakura: soul number 3 shall be Bonz, the Zombie duelist.

The third fog fades revealing a short little boy with blue hare. His face had a skull-like appeal to it, his clothing was dirty and he had a Battle City duel disk.

Bonz: (evil chucked) the Dead shall rise again! (Evil laughter)

Joey: Bonz? When did he get into the shadow realm? (Thinks for a moment) wait! I think a know

_Flashback_

Joey: (voice over) it was during when we was on that blimp during the Battle City semi-Finals.

Joey: by the way Bakura, how did you qualify so fast?

Bakura: well, I won all six locator cards at once.

Joey: Wha? You won them in one duel?

Bakura: yes, I challenged Bonz and his gang of thugs to a duel in the graveyard, and I manage to take him out with a few ghost of myself.

Joey: but how did you get him to give up everything?

Bakura: well, let's just say that I didn't give those fellows much choice.

_Flashback ends_

Joey: I guess that's what he meant; he must have sent them to the shadow realm.

Yami Bakura: quite the impressive team, isn't it high priest?

Yami Numbuh 4: hold on! You're still one duelist short.

Yami Bakura: I'm well aware of that, I just figure I could use a duelist who isn't a spirit.

He then looks over to Kim.

Kim: (thinking) why is he looking at me like that?

Yami Bakura starts to walk over to Kim; Yami Yugi catches on of what he is thinking to do. He jumps in front of Kim totry to stop him.

Yami Yugi: BAKURA! You will not use Kim!

Yami Bakura: you are in no condition to stop me, Yugi!

He raises the rod, and Yami Yugi starts to glow, then he's thrown across the room, and gets stuck on a wall.

Joey: YUGI!

Yami Bakura: now as I was saying; I could use a duelist who isn't a spirit. So, Kim Possible shall be my fifth duelist.

Kim: no way! A: I'm not a duelist, and B: even if I was, I'm still not gonna help you.

Yami Bakura: You won't have a choice in the matter! The millennium rod has the power of mind control over one's will, and I choose your mind.

Kim: you wouldn't dare!

Yami Bakura: (menacing look) oh wouldn't I?

Kim: (gulps, then in a nervous) still, you wouldn't want to use me, I don't play the game.

Yami Bakura: that can be easily taken care of, thanks to what I've got.

He snaps his figures, and silver briefcase (Bigger than Kaiba's) appeared in front of Kim. Yami Bakura opened it in front of her, and inside was a rather large collection of duel monster cards, and an Orichalcos duel disk strapped to the top.

Kaiba: (gasp) that duel disk, it belonged to Dartz's men. Where did you get it?

Yami Bakura: well you see Unbeknownst to you, the pharaoh, and his friends; I was at Dartz's base, taking all that he's worth, including a few cards and duel disks. (To Kim) so you see, it wouldn't matter if you don't know the game, not that you're actually going to play it anyway. (Evil chucked)

Ron: Wait! (Stands in front of Kim) Spare Kim, take me instead!

Everyone gasped at Ron's statement, But Yami Bakura just stared at him.

Yami Bakura: (unimpressed) what is this? The bumbling sidekick protecting his Partner? Well, isn't that rich. Tell me Ronald; why should I use you for my mind slave instead of your little girlfriend?

Ron: because (he takes his deck out from his cargo pocket) I'm already a duelist, you could use someone with skill on your team.

Kim: (whispering) Ron. What are you doing?

Yami Bakura: hmm…interesting proposal, I could use someone with actual skills of Duel Monsters, (looks at his teammates) other than these imbeciles. (Thinks for a moment) alright, you've got yourself a deal.

Kim: Ron, no! You can't.

Ron: I don't want you hurt Kim, so it's my turn to save you.

Kim: don't do it.

Ron: (take Rufus out of his other cargo pocket) here, if I don't make it, take care of Rufus for me.

He gives the naked mole rat to Kim, and Rufus was trying to stop him from going.

Kim: Ron, please, listen to reason, you can't-

Kim didn't finish because Ron stopped her by kissing her lips, her eyes were open in shock, but then they close in relaxation, and she kisses back. When Ron stopped, Kim was still in shock at what happen.

Ron: good-bye Kim.

Yami Bakura: (impatience) let's get this over with.

He the raised the millennium rod and Ron started to freaked out, like he was in pain, Kim snapped out of her trance. Then he suddenly stopped, and he was bent over, when he stood strait up, it was as if he had no pupils, and the Anubis eye was glowing on his forehead. When he talked, is as if his voice was distorted, like someone else was talking at the same time with Ron.

Ron: (distorted) yes master.

Ron then walked over to Yami Bakura, along with the others.

Mokuba: YOU COWARD!

Kaiba: Mokuba-

Joey: (interrupting) yeah! Why don't you fight your own battles ya jerk!

Yami Bakura raised the rod again, and everyone elseglows and gets thrown at the wall where Yami Yugi is. Then he forms a giant Shadow realm fog cloud that consumes all the Duelist playing.

Kim: RON!

Rufus: no!

* * *

Our Story continues in the shadow relam where the two teams of duelists were about to begin. 

Yami Bakura: there. Now that there won't be any more comments from the peanut gallery, let's duel.

Yami Numbuh 4: since it's your terms, why don't you explain the rules?

Yami Bakura: alright. This shall be a five-against-five Duel, my team versus yours; each duelist shall have 4000 life points-

Numbuh 2: 4000? When we play, we get 8000 life points.

Yami Numbuh 4: it different, we're playing by Battle City rules, and there are a few differences.

Numbuh 2: besides half our life points…?

Yami Numbuh 4: we can play monsters face up in defense position if we want, and any facedown card we set can work like a trap of quick-play magic card.

Yami Bakura: correct, now as I was saying, each duelist shall have 4000 life points, you must defeat all the duelist on the opposing team in order to win. Last team with a surviving duelist wins.

Yami Numbuh 4: let's do this, Kids Next Door: Duel Battle Stations!

Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 5's loads their decks into their D.U.E.L. D.I.S.K. and they fold to activation

Numbuh 5: 5!

Yami Numbuh 4: 4!

Numbuh 3: 3!

Numbuh 2: 2!

Numbuh 1: 1!

Panik, Bonz, and Arkana activate their duel disk, and "Ron" activates the Orichalcos duel disk Yami Bakura gave him.

Yami Numbuh 4: the turns will alternate. Numbuh 5 goes first, then Ron, then Numbuh 3, then Bonz, then me, then you Bakura. Then Numbuh 2, then Panik, then Numbuh 1, then Arkana, then back to Numbuh 5. (A/N: there order they are standing is how the turns go) and don't think you can surprise us with any card you activate, because we've got these.

The operatives take out what looks like portable videogame device (A/N: almost like the game boy advance S.P.) they attach to the D.U.E.L. D.I.S.K.

* * *

_2x4 tech specs_

* * *

KND computer: Kids Next Door C.I.D

**C**ard

**I**dentification

**D**evice

* * *

_2x4 tech specs finish_

* * *

Numbuh 2: these babies can give info of any face up card we all play, except facedown.

Yami Bakura: fine.

They all draw five cards, and the duel begins.

**Numbuh 1: 4000**

Numbuh 2: 4000

Numbuh 3: 4000

Yami Numbuh 4: 4000

Numbuh 5: 4000

Arkana: 4000

Panik: 4000

Yami Bakura: 4000

Bonz: 4000

Ron: 4000  
  
Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 goes first. (Draws card) Numbuh 5 starts thing off by setting two cards facedown (does so), then she summons Amazoness Chain Master in attack mode.

She places the cards on the duel disk,larger versions of the facedown cards and a normal version of the monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300  
**  
Numbuh 5: that's all for now.

Yami Bakura: then I guess it's my mind slave's turn then. (Raises rod)

Ron: (Draws card, distorted) I also set two cards facedown (Does so) then I shall summon Hayabusa Knight in attack mode.

He places the cards on the duel disk,larger versions of the facedown cards and a normal version of the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 700**

Ron: (distorted) I end my turn.

Numbuh 3: my turn then. (Draws card) I set one card facedown (does so) then I'll summon the Petite Angel in defense mode, ending my turn.

She places the cards on the duel disk,larger version of the facedown card and a normal (small) version of the monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 600  
DEF: 900**

Bonz: my turn then. (Draws card) I summon the Dragon Zombie in attack mode.

He places the card on the duel disk, and larger version of the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 0**

Numbuh 3: (grossed out) EWW!

Bonz: I then set one card facedown (Does so) it your move now Kids Next Door.

A version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Yami Numbuh 4: it's my turn, so look out. (Draws card) I play this: Zera Ritual. This Ritual magic card allows me to sacrifice monsters that have a star level equal or more to eight. So I sacrifice Vorse Raider and Alpha the Magnet warrior in order tosummon Zera the Mant!

The magic card is shown on the field; it then takes Vorse Raider and Alpha the Magnet warrior, and destroys them, and the Ritual Monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2600**

Yami Numbuh 4: looks familiar, Tomb robber?

Yami Bakura: grrr. It's the same monster you used to defeat me with.

Yami Numbuh 4: that right, and he's back to take you out. But I end my turn for now.

Yami Bakura: (draws card) not much I can do, so I'll summon Headless Knight in Defense mode and end my turn.

He places the card on the duel disk, andnormal version of the monster appears in front of him kneeling.

**ATK: 1450  
DEF: 1700  
**  
Numbuh 2: my move now. (Draws card) I now summon Heavy Mech Support Platform in Defense mode.

He places the card on the duel disk, andlarger version of the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 500  
DEF: 500**

Numbuh 2: next I play this: Machine Duplication, this magic card can only work if I have a machine monster with 500 ATK or less, it allows me to summon up totwo more.

The magic card is shown on the field; it then scans the Heavy Mech Support Platform, and two more appeared next to it.

Numbuh 2: I end my turn for now.

Panik: now it's my turn. (Draw card) I summon swallowtail spike Lizard, in attack mode.

He places the card on the duel disk, andlarger version of the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 700  
**  
Panik: and since I summoned it, I can activate its card effect, when swallowtail spike Lizard is summoned to the field, I gain 1000 life points.

**Panik: 5000  
**  
Numbuh 2: nice, but I'll take more than that to take me out.

Panik: unfortunately, I can't attack until everyone else has taken a turn, so I end mine by setting one card facedown.

A version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Numbuh 1: I go now. (Draws card) I summon Lord of Dragons in defense mode.

He places the card on the duel disk, andnormal version of the monster appears in front of him kneeling down.

**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1100**

Numbuh 1: next I play the Flute of summoning Dragon.

The magic card is shown on the field; the flute appears in Lord of Dragon's hand, and he blows in it.

Numbuh 1: this magic card allows me to special summon up to two dragon type monsters from my hand, so I summon Tri-Horned Dragon, and Luster Dragon #2.

He places the cards on the duel disk, andtwo large versions of the monsters appeared in front of him.

Tri-Horned Dragon:  
**ATK: 2850  
DEF: 2350**

Luster Dragon #2:  
**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1400**

Numbuh 1: that ends my turn.

Arkana: now it's my turn. (Draws card) I set one card facedown (does so) next, I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode.

He places the cards on the duel disk, larger version of the facedown card and a normal version of the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1000  
**  
Arkana: thanks to its card effect, Breaker the Magical Warrior gets a SpellCounter and it increase its ATK points by 300 just because it was successfully summoned.

A Purple ball with a magic mark on it appears on Breaker the Magical Warrior's shield.

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1000**

Arkana: but I'll use thatCounter to activate another of Breaker the Magical Warrior's card effect.

Numbuh 1: uh-oh.

Arkana: by destroying the Counter, I can instantly destroy one card on the field. I think I'll destroy Numbuh 3's facedown card.

Numbuh 3: uh-oh!

Breaker the Magical Warrior takes the token, and throws it at Numbuh 3's facedown card, it was Mirror Force.

Numbuh 3: no! Not my Mirror Force!

Arkana: alright Breaker the Magical Warrior; attack Numbuh 3's Petite Angel. MAGIC SWORD!

Breaker the Magician Warrior rushes to Petite Angel.

Numbuh 5: hold on fool! I activate my facedown card: Shift!

She pushes button, and the facedown card flips up. Now Breaker the Magical warrior rushes to Amazoness Chain Master.

Numbuh 5: this trap can change the target of a card to another monster, so I chose my Amazoness Chain Master

Breaker the Magical warrior impales Amazoness Chain Master with his sword.

Arkana: but why? Why would you have your monster destroyed?

Numbuh 5: because now I can activate my Amazoness Chain Master's card effect. (The Amazoness Chain Master is twirling her chain) when she's destroyed, she can take a card from my opponents' deck, and that card goes to my hand. Now since there are five of you, I can take a card from only one of you, so I choose Bakura.

Yami Bakura: what?

Amazoness Chain Master throws her chain at Yami Bakura's duel disk, it wraps around it.

Yami Bakura: Hey! What the?

Numbuh 5: and Numbuh 5 knows what card she wants

One card comes out of the deck, and it flies to Numbuh 5, she grabs it.

Numbuh 5: (shows it to him) Your Egyptian God Card, fool!

It was Slifer the Sky Dragon.

**Numbuh 5: 3900**

Numbuh 2: whoa dude! She got one of the God cards.

Yami Bakura: fine! Take it, it's not like you'll be able to use it.

Numbuh 5: that's what's you think. Now unless magic boy there is finished, I'd like to take my turn.

Arkana: fine! I end my turn.

Numbuh 5: that's what I thought. (Draws card) I now activate my other facedown card: Nightmare Tri-Mirror.

She pushes button, and the facedown card flips up. A three way mirror appears.

Numbuh 5: this trap allows me to summon Harpie Lady Cards equal to the number of monsters on your side of the field. Since you five all have one monster on the field, I can summon 5 Harpies.

The mirror reflects the five monsters, and then the reflections turn into Harpie Ladies (three are Harpie lady 1, 2, and 3, their names count as "Harpie Lady"), and they appeared on the field.

All Harpie Ladies:  
**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1400**

Numbuh 5: thanks to Harpie Lady 1, they all get a 300 ATK boost.

All Harpie Ladies:  
**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400  
**  
Numbuh 5: now I sacrifice three of them to summon the Egyptian God card: Slifer the Sky Dragon!

Three of the Harpie Ladies gets struck by lightning, destroying them.

Yami Numbuh 4: WAIT! NUMBUH 5! DON'T SUMMON SLIFER!

Numbuh 5: huh?

A storm appears out of nowhere, and something was traveling through it.

Numbuh 5: I can't stop the summon!

Lightning was flying around, and then Slifer the Sky Dragon showed its face, its claws and its wings, the rest of it was hidden in the clouds.

* * *

_**What's Gonna happen now that Numbuh 5 summoned Slifer? Will she survive Slifer's might? Will the Kids Next Door win and Free Ron? Keep reading and find out.** _


	7. Team Kids Next Door vs Team Bakura II

_**Here's chapter 7 **  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:_

Cuts to the warehouse

Yami Numbuh 4: Remember me Tomb robber!

Yami Bakura: (thinks for a moment, then gasps) YOU! The pharaoh's high Priest! I always had a felling we'd meet again, and I believe you owe me a few things: the first is a rematch (duel disk folds to activation); the second is your millennium scales.

Yami Numbuh 4: Fine, I'll accept your challenge if you can handle the wager.

Yami Bakura: what wager?

Yami Numbuh 4: that if you win, you get my scales and my soul shall be the shadow realm, but if you lose, you have to give me the three Egyptian God cards, your millennium items, and your soul shall be the shadow realm.

Yami Bakura: hmm…you sure do drive a hard bargain. (Thinks for a monument) alright, I accept your wager.

Yami Numbuh 4 takes out the Kids Next Door D.U.E.L. D.I.S.K.

Numbuh 3: Hold on! (Pulls out D.U.E.L. D.I.S.K.) If you're Dueling Numbuh 4, then you're dueling me too. (She then puts it on her left arm)

Numbuh 5: if Numbuh 3, and 4 are dueling, then so is Numbuh 5. (Pulls out D.U.E.L. D.I.S.K. and puts it on her left arm)

Numbuh 2: me too.

Numbuh 1: so am I.

They both pull out their D.U.E.L. D.I.S.K. and they put it on their left arms)

Yami Bakura: (narrows eye) Five against one doesn't seem so fair. (Does an evil smile) so maybe I should even the odds.

Joey: yeah right! I don't think I see many people on your side Bakura.

Yami Bakura: that can be arranged. (His millennium items glow) I shall now call upon the lost souls of the shadow realm, and they shall help me in this duel.

Just then, three clouds of the shadow realm fog (the blue/purplish fog) appeared near him.

Yami Bakura: the first lost soul of my team will be the duelist kingdom eliminator, Panik.

The first fog fades revealing a tall muscular man. His clothing was night blue, his eyes were dark blue with one scar on the right, and his head had a small blue beanie-like hat. He had a menacing look on his face, and his duel disk was dark blue.

Yami Bakura: my next lost soul shall be the master magician, Arkana.

The second fog fades revealing a tall man, his suit was red, including his top hat, and hid face was counseled in a blue and black mask. His duel disk was a Battle City duel disk.

Yami Bakura: soul number 3 shall be Bonz, the Zombie duelist.

The third fog fades revealing a short little boy with blue hare. His face had a skull-like appeal to it, his clothing was dirty and he had a Battle City duel disk.

Yami Bakura: I could use a duelist who isn't a spirit. So, Kim Possible shall be my fifth duelist.

Kim: no way! A: I'm not a duelist, and B: even if I was, I'm still not gonna help you.

Yami Bakura: You won't have a choice in the matter! The millennium Ron has the power of mind control over one's will, and I choose your mind.

Kim: (gulps, then in a nervous tone) you wouldn't want to use me, I don't play the game.

Yami Bakura: that can be easily taken care of, thanks to what I've got.

He snaps his figures, and silver briefcase (Bigger than Kaiba's) appeared in front of Kim. Yami Bakura opened it in front of her, and inside was a rather large collection of duel monster cards, and an Orichalcos duel disk strapped to the top.

Yami Bakura: so you see, it wouldn't matter if you don't know the game, not that you're actually going to play it anyway. (Evil chucked)

Ron: Wait! (Stands in front of Kim) Spare Kim, take me instead! (He takes his deck out from his cargo pocket) I'm already a duelist; you could use someone with skill on your team.

Kim: (whispering) Ron. What are you doing?

Yami Bakura: hmm…interesting proposal, (Thinks for a moment) alright, you've got yourself a deal.

Kim: Ron, no! You can't.

Ron: I don't want you hurt Kim, so it's my turn to save you.

Kim: don't do it.

Ron then kissed Kim's lips, her eyes were open in shock, but then they close in relaxation, and she kisses back. When Ron stopped, Kim was still in shock at what happen.

Ron: good-bye Kim.

Yami Bakura: (impatience) let's get this over with.

He the raised the millennium rod and Ron started to freaked out, like he was in pain, Kim snapped out of her trance. Then he suddenly stopped, and he was bent over, when he stood strait up, it was as if he had no pupils, and the Anubis eye was glowing on his forehead. When he talked, is as if his voice was distorted, like someone else was talking at the same time with Ron.

Ron: (distorted) yes master.

Yami Bakura: This shall be a five against five Dues, my team versus yours; each duelist shall have 4000 life points, you must defeat the entire team of duelist on the opponent's team to win. Last team with a surviving duelist wins.

Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 5's loads their decks into their D.U.E.L. D.I.S.K. and they fold to activation, Panik, Bonz, and Arkana activate their duel disk, and "Ron" activates the Orichalcos duel disk Yami Bakura gave him.

**Numbuh 1: 4000**

Numbuh 2: 4000

Numbuh 3: 4000

Yami Numbuh 4: 4000

Numbuh 5: 4000

Arkana: 4000

Panik: 4000

Yami Bakura: 4000

Bonz: 4000

Ron: 4000  
  
Cut's to near the end of the 1st round.

Arkana: alright Breaker the Magical Warrior; attack Numbuh 3's Petite Angel. MAGIC SWORD!

Breaker the Magical Warrior rushes to Petite Angel.

Numbuh 5: hold on fool! I activate my facedown card: Shift!

She pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up. Now Breaker the Magical warrior rushes to Amazoness Chain Master.

Numbuh 5: this trap can change the target of a card to another monster, so I chose my Amazoness Chain Master

Breaker the Magical warrior impales Amazoness Chain Master with his sword.

Numbuh 5: now I can activate my Amazoness Chain Master's card effect. (The Amazon Chain Master is twirling her chain) when she's destroyed, she can take a card from my opponent's deck, and that card goes to my hand. Now since there are five of you, I can take a card from only one of you, so I choose Bakura.

Yami Bakura: what?

Amazoness Chain Master throws her chain at Yami Bakura's duel disk, it wraps around it.

Yami Bakura: Hey! What the!

Numbuh 5: and Numbuh 5 knows what card she wants

One card comes out of the deck, and it flies to Numbuh 5, she grabs it.

Numbuh 5: (shows it to him) Your Egyptian God Card fool!

It was Slifer the Sky Dragon.

**Numbuh 5: 3900**

Numbuh 5: (Draws card) I now activate my other facedown card: Nightmare Tri-Mirror.

She pushes the other button, and the facedown card flips up. A three way mirror appears.

Numbuh 5: this trap allows me to summon Harpie Lady Cards equal to the number of monsters on your side of the field. Since you five all have one monster on the field, I can summon 5 Harpies.

The mirror reflects the five monsters, and then the reflections turn into Harpie Ladies (three are Harpie lady 1, 2, and 3, their names count as "Harpie Lady"), and they appeared on the field.

All Harpie Ladies:  
**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1400**

Numbuh 5: thanks to Harpie Lady 1, they all get a 300 ATK boost.

All Harpie Ladies:  
**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400**

Numbuh 5: now I sacrifice three of them to summon the Egyptian God card: Slifer the Sky Dragon!

Three of the Harpie Ladies gets struck by lightning, destroying them.

Yami Numbuh 4: WAIT! NUMBUH 5! DON'T SUMMON SLIFER!

Numbuh 5: huh?

A storm appears out of nowhere, and something was traveling through it.

Numbuh 5: I can't stop the summon!

Lightning was flying around, and then Slifer the Sky Dragon showed its face, its claws and its wings, the rest of it was hidden in the clouds.

_Back to story, Score so far_

**Numbuh 1: 4000**

Numbuh 2: 4000

Numbuh 3: 4000

Yami Numbuh 4: 4000

Numbuh 5: 3900

Arkana: 4000

Panik: 5000

Yami Bakura: 4000

Bonz: 4000

Ron: 4000  
  
Lightning was flying around, Slifer the Sky Dragon looked at Numbuh 5 menacingly.

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 doesn't like this.

Yami Bakura: congratulations on summoning Slifer, too bad you won't be able to use it.

Numbuh 5: Wha'cha taking about?

Yami Numbuh 4: that's what I tried to tell you. not a lot of duelist can control an Egyptian God card. Slifer might try to attack you.

Slifer then Roared, then it opened its first mouth, fire started to form in it and was about to attack.

Yami Numbuh 4: SLIFER! NO!

Slifer heard Yami Numbuh 4, and closed its mouth and looked at him.

Yami Numbuh 4: Slifer please! Just follow Numbuh 5's orders, let her control you! Trust me!

Slifer was looking back at Numbuh 5, then at Yami Numbuh 4, then back to Numbuh 5 and just stared at her. Then it moved closer to the field, and looked at the opposing team.

Yami Bakura: what is this?

Numbuh 5: (to Slifer) so you trust me now?

Slifer looked at her, and did what looked like a nod.

Numbuh 5: alright baby, let's do this. First let's see what you can do.

She activates the C.I.D. and on the screen was what looked like the video game version of Duel Monsters, it show her side of the field, her teammates, and the opponents. She then clicks on the Slifer card, and it gives this information:

_Slifer the Sky Dragon: _  
_Star level: 10_  
_Type: Devine Beast_  
_Attribute: Devine _  
_ATK: X000_  
_DEF: X000_

_Effect/ Description: (1) this card receives 1000 ATK and DEF point for every card in the player's hand (X#). (2) When an opponent summons a monster in face up attack or (face up/down) defense mode, this monster instantly attacks, if the summoned monster has 2000 or less ATK or DEF points; it's instantly destroyed, if the ATK or DEF points is Higher then 2000, then it loses 2000 ATK or DEF points. (3) This card can only be destroyed in battle._

Numbuh 5: (reads it) okay, it says here that Slifer's ATK and DEF points depend on the number of cards in my hand. So I have three, which means that Slifer gets 3000 ATK and DEF points.

Slifer the sky Dragon:  
**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 3000**

Numbuh 5: I think I know who to attack first. Slifer, Destroy Panik's swallowtail spike Lizard. ATTACK!

Slifer Roared, it opened its first mouth, fire started to form in it and was about to attack.

Panik: I love to disappoint you, so I activate my Mirror Force Trap card.

He pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up. A Rainbow Glass appeared in front of him.

Yami Bakura: No you fool!

Numbuh 5: your little trap can't destroy Slifer. (To Slifer) NOW ATTACK!

Slifer then blasted fire from its mouth, Destroying the Mirror Force, and the swallowtail spike Lizard.

**Panik: 3900  
**  
Numbuh 5: and that's not all, because I destroyed your swallowtail spike Lizard; I activated its other card effect. Now you lose an additional 2000 life points.

**Panik: 1900**

Panik: NO!

Numbuh 5: that's right fool! Looks like I found your team's weakest link: you.

Panik: SHUT UP! I AM NOT WEAK! END YOUR TURN!

Numbuh 5: fine, I will.

Yami Bakura: alright mind slave, your turn.

Ron: (Draws card, distorted) I now play this magic card: Card Destruction.

The magic card is shown on the field.

Numbuh 1: aw crud!

Ron: (distorted) this card sends our hands into the graveyard, and then we draw a new hand.

Everyone sends their hands to the graveyard, and draws a new set; they each have the same number of cards before Card Destruction.

Bonz: now I can activate my facedown card, go Call of the Haunted.

He pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up. A set of tombstones appear.

Bonz: this continuous trap card brings back a monster from the graveyard, so I choose The Snake Hair.

The monster comes out of the "Ground" like a zombie, and appears in front of him in attack mode.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200**

Numbuh 5: hold it! You just activated Slifer's other card effect, its second mouth instant attack.

Slifer opened its second mouth, and started to form in it and was about to attack.

Numbuh 5: and since Snake Hair has 1500 ATK points, she gets destroyed.

Ron: (distorted) I activate my facedown card: Riyoku!

He pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up. Slifer Glows, so dose The Snake Hair.

Numbuh 5: what the…?

Ron: (distorted) this magic card takes half a monster's ATK points, and adds that half to another for one turn. So I take half of Slifer's ATK points, and add it to The Snake Hair's.

Slifer the Sky Dragon:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 3000**

The Snake Hair:  
**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 1200**

Slifer then blasted fire from its second mouth, hitting the Snake Hair, but not destroying it.

The Snake Hair:  
**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1200**

Ron: (distorted) next I play another Magic card: Black Pendent.

The magic card is shown on the field. Then a black pendent went around Hayabusa Knight.

Ron: (distorted) this Equip Magic card increases my Hayabusa Knight's ATK points by 500.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 700**

Numbuh 5: your monster now matches with mine, if you attack, they destroy each other.

Ron: (distorted) yes, but I have another facedown card, and I shall activate it: Reinforcements.

He pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up, Hayabusa Knight Glows.

Ron: (distorted) this trap card increases my monster's ATK points by another 500, Just enough to take Slifer out.

Hayabusa Knight runs to Slifer.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 700**

Numbuh 5: oh man! Sorry Slifer.

Hayabusa Knight slices his sword across Slifer, and Slifer gets destroyed.

**Numbuh 5: 3400**

Ron: (distorted) I'm not done yet, thanks to Hayabusa Knight's card effect, he can attack twice in the same turn. Hayabusa Knight, destroy Numbuh 1's Lord of Dragons.

Hayabusa Knight runs to Lord of Dragons, and slices his sword across Lord of Dragons, thus destroying him.

Ron: (distorted) he'll lose the 500 ATK points from Reinforcements once I end my turn, so I end it by setting one card facedown.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 700**

He places the card on the duel disk, and larger version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Numbuh 3: my move now. (Draws card) I now sacrifice my Petite Angel to summon my Dark Magician Girl, in attack mode.

The Petite Angel disintegrates, and the Dark Magician Girl appears.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1700  
**  
Arkana: Grrr. I've always hated that card, ever since Yugi beat me with it!

But then Dark Magician Girl Glows

**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 1700**

Bonz: what the? How did it get stronger?

Arkana: there's a Dark Magician in my graveyard, Dark Magician Girl get a 300 ATK point Boost foe every one in the graveyard.

Numbuh 3: that's right. Next I play this magic card, Magic Formula.

The magic card is shown on the field. Then a book appeared in front of Dark Magician Girl.

Numbuh 3: this Equip Magic card increases my Dark Magician Girl's ATK points by 500.

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1700**

Numbuh 3: but that's the beginning, I play another magic card called Sages Stone.

The magic card is shown on the field.

Yami Bakura: what is that?

Numbuh 3: this card can only work if I have a dark magician girl on my side of the field. It allows her to special summon a Dark Magician from my deck, but since this is a team duel, it can come from either mine or my teammates deck. Numbuh 4?

Yami Numbuh 4: you got it. Dark Magician, I summon you through the power of the Sages Stone.

His deck glows purple, and his Dark Magician appears in front of him.

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100**

Numbuh 3: I may not be able to control Dark Magician, but it still helps Numbuh 4. Now Dark Magician Girl, Destroy The Snake Hair, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!

Dark Magician Girl swings her staff, and attacks.

Ron: (Distorted) I activate this trap card: Attack Guidance Armor.

He pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up, it forms a Torso body armor that's shaped like a monster head.

Numbuh 3: what is that?

Ron: (Distorted) this trap card redirects the attack to a monster on your side of the field.

Numbuh 3: No, you wouldn't.

Ron: (Distorted) oh yes I would. And I will. Guidance Armor, attach to Dark Magician!

The armor teleports on Dark Magician and it's on him. Dark Magician Girl is drawn to the red eye light; she swings her staff at him, and blasts him with a dark magic attack, thus destroying him.

**Yami Numbuh 4: 3700**

Numbuh 3: sorry Numbuh 4.

Yami Numbuh 4: it's alright, it wasn't your fault. Besides, now Dark Magician Girl gets stronger.

Dark Magician Girl:  
**ATK: 3100  
DEF: 1700**

Numbuh 3: I end my turn by setting one card facedown ending my turn. Know this: my monster is now the strongest one in play.

She places the card on the duel disk, and larger version of the facedown card appears in front of her.

Bonz: (draws card) I now play this: polymerization which can fuse my Snake Hair with my Zombie Dragon to form, the Great Mammoth of Goldfine, in defense mode.

The magic card appears in front of him. The two monsters twirl around, and they form a new monster.

**ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1800 **

Bonz: I also set another monster in facedown defense position, and end my turn.

He puts the card on the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown monster appears in front of him.

Yami Numbuh 4: my move. (Draws card) I'll set two cards facedown (Does so), next I summon my 2nd Vorse Raider in Attack mode.

He puts the cards on the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown cards, and a normal version of the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1200  
**  
Numbuh 4: (in Yami Numbuh 4's thoughts) let's see, I could attack Arkana and destroy his monster, but he may use his facedown card to stop it. But since Panik doesn't have any monsters or facedown cards, I can attack his life points directly, take him out of the duel, and get an early lead.

Yami Numbuh 4: Vorse Raider, attack Panik's life points directly and take him out of the duel!

Vorse Raider rushes to Panik.

Panik: NO!

Yami Bakura: Headless Knight, defend Panik!

The Headless Knight runs in front of Panik, taking the blow to Vorse Raider.

Numbuh 1: What! Headless Knight jumped in front Vorse Raider and took its blow.

Numbuh 2: but how?

Yami Bakura: you're surprised? This is after all a team duel, and I'm able to defend a teammate from a direct attack by using a face-up monster to take the blow.

Numbuh 2: I didn't know we could do that.

Numbuh 4: (in Yami Numbuh 4's thoughts) there's gotta be more to it. Bakura doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself, so why did he defend Panik?

Yami Numbuh 4: I'm not done yet. Zera, destroy the Hayabusa Knight!

Zera rushes to Hayabusa Knight, claws him, this destroying him.

**Ron: 2700**

Ron: (distorted) Hayabusa Knight may be destroyed, but Black Pendent is also destroyed, which means you lose 500 life points.

**Yami Numbuh 4: 3200**

Yami Numbuh 4: I end my turn.

Yami Bakura: then it's my turn now. (Draws card, then chuckles) I should thank you Numbuh 4.

Yami Numbuh 4: what for?

Yami Bakura: I needed at least three Fiend type monsters in my graveyard, and you destroyed the third one. Now I can remove them from play in order to summon this: Dark Necrofear.

He puts the card on the duel disk, and a large version of the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2800 **

Yami Numbuh 4: (thinking) this is not good.

Numbuh 4: (through thought) what do you mean? That monster is weaker then the ones we have in attack mode.

Yami Numbuh 4: (through thought) yes, but Dark Necrofear has two effects when it's destroyed.

Numbuh 4: (through thought) like what?

Yami Bakura: alright, I now set two cards facedown (dose so) now my Dark Necrofear, attack the Dark Magician girl!

He puts the cards on the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown cards appears in front of him. Then Dark Necrofear Rushes to attack Dark Magician Girl.

Numbuh 5: he must have lost his mind!

Numbuh 1: either that or he's very stupid.

Numbuh 2: or he wants to activate any effect Dark Necrofear has!

Numbuh 3: no problem, he'll still lose life points no matter what effect it has. Dark Magician Girl, Attack!

Yami Numbuh 4: NO! It's too risky! So I'm activating my facedown card: Magic Cylinder!

He pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up, Dark Necrofear shoots an energy beam at one of the cylinders.

Yami Numbuh 4: this stops your attack and re-directs it to Panik's life points.

The second cylinder shoots the beam at Panik.

Panik: AAHHHH!

**Panik: 0**

Panik gets launched in the darkness, and disappears.

Yami Bakura: hmm. Alright I end my turn.

Yami Numbuh 4: guy, whatever you do, don't attack Dark Necrofear!

Numbuh 2: why not?

Yami Numbuh 4: check the C.I.D. and find out.

They activate there C.I.D. and they click on the Dark Necrofear card, and it gives this information:

_Dark Necrofear:_  
_Star level: 8 _  
_Type: Fiend/effect_  
_Attribute: Dark_  
_ATK: 2200_  
_DEF: 2800 _

_Effect/ Description: (1) this card cannot be normal summoned, or set. It can only be special summoned by removing three Fiend type monsters in your graveyard from play. (2) When this card is destroyed as a result of battle or by your opponent's card effect, it is treated as an equip magic card at the end of the turn. Equip one of your opponent's monsters with this card. As long as it is equipped with this card, you can control the equipped monster. (3) When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, you can play "Dark Sanctuary" From your hand or your deck. _

Numbuh 1: (reads it) so that it, if the attack was successful, he could have taken control of Dark Magician Girl if he wanted. But what's Dark Sanctuary?

Yami Numbuh 4: if we don't destroy Dark Necrofear, you won't need to know.

Numbuh 2: alright, it my turn now. (Draws card) and since Panik is out of the duel, when I end my turn, it will be Numbuh 1's turn, then Arkana, and so on. Now, I activate this: Soul Exchange!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Numbuh 2: this magic card lets me sacrifice my opponent's monsters instead of mine, so I sacrifice Bonz's Facedown monster and his Great Mammoth of Goldfine in order to summon my ultimate monster!

The Great Mammoth of Goldfine and the Facedown monster start to smoke, then they disintegrate, and on Numbuh 2's side of the field…

Numbuh 2: Barrel Dragon, appear in this duel in attack mode!

…the Barrel Dragon lets out a roar as it appears.

**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2200**

Numbuh 2: I could activate his card effect, and try to instantly destroy that Breaker the Magician Warrior. But at the risk of Bakura guarding you with his Dark Necrofear, I better just do this the old fashion way. But first, Barrel Dragon, get on top of one of the Heavy Mech Support Platform!

The Barrel Dragon walks on the middle Heavy Mech Support Platform, and the platform lifts the Dragon up in the air.

Numbuh 2: since my Heavy Mech Support Platforms are Union Monsters, the can equip themselves to one other monster each, but only machine types for these Union Monsters. They increase my Barrel Dragon's ATK and DEF by 500.

**ATK: 3100  
DEF: 2700**

Numbuh 2: Barrel Dragon, attack Breaker the Magician Warrior, PROTON BLAST!

The Dragon's Blasters charge up.

Arkana: (evil laughter) you fell right into my trap, activate Dark Renewal

He pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up. A coffin appears, it opens, and a light grabs Barrel Dragon, and Breaker the Magician Warrior

Arkana: this trap takes one monster from each side and sends them to the graveyard.

Numbuh 2: well my dragon isn't going thanks to my Heavy Mech Support Platform. It'll take the blow if my monster gets targeted to be destroyed.

Barrel Dragon gets off Heavy Mech Support Platform. That and Breaker the Magician Warrior enters the coffin.

Arkana: now I can bring back my spellcaster monster, Dark magician to the field.

The coffin re-opens reveling Arkana's red Dark Magician.

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100**

Arkana: and since a Dark Magician is back from the graveyard, Numbuh 3's Dark Magician Girl loses 300 ATK points.

Dark Magician Girl:  
**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1700**

Numbuh 2: it won't stay there for long. Barrel Dragon; attack Arkana's Dark Magician with Proton Blast!

The Dragon's Blasters charge up.

Yami Bakura: not so fast, I activate my facedown card, Dark Spirit of the Silent!

He pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up.

Numbuh 2: uh-oh!

Yami Bakura: that's right; this trap card can change what monster attacks what. So instead of Barrel Dragon attacking, it shall be Numbuh 5's Harpie Lady 1

Harpie Lady 1:  
**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400**

Harpie Lady 1 now rushes to Dark Magician, but Dark Magician destroys it.

Numbuh 5: oh man...

**Numbuh 5: 3000  
**  
…Now my other Harpie Lady loses 300 ATK.

Harpie Lady:  
**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1400**

Numbuh 2: I end my turn by setting two cards facedown.

He puts the cards on the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown cards appears in front of him.

Numbuh 1: my move. (Draws card, thinking) alright, I've got to take out those two monsters, it might mean that card activating, but it's the only way. (Aloud) alright, I first activate Pot of Greed; it allows me to draw two cards.

The magic card is shown on the field, Numbuh 1 draws two cards.

Numbuh 1: next I play this: Card of Demise!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Numbuh 1: this magic card allows me to draw five cards, but if I don't use them all, I lose them in my fifth turn. (Draws five cards) next will be my premature burial, which allows me to bring back my monster at a cost of 800 life points…

**Numbuh 1: 3200**

Numbuh 1:…come fort Lord of Dragons.

The Lord of Dragons comes back in attack mode.

**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1100**

Numbuh 1: recognize this card? It's The Flute of Summoning Dragon.

The magic card is shown on the field; the flute appears in Lord of Dragon's hand, and he blows in it.

Numbuh 1: in case you forgot, this magic card allows me to special summon up to two dragon type monsters from my hand, so I summon this: Blue Eyes White Dragon.

He places the cards on the duel disk, and a large versions of the monsters appeared in front of him.

**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500**

Yami Bakura: What? No! It's not possible! There are only three Blue Eyes White Dragons!

Numbuh 1: I guess you don't watch the news, Pegasus made new cards, and in addition, he made more Blue Eyes White Dragons. (A/N: Numbuh 1's Blue Eyes White Dragon card is the one from the legends of the Blue Eyes White Dragons Booster Pack) now I play Monster Reborn, I bring back Slifer the Sky Dragon!

The magic card is shown on the field; Slifer comes back in attack mode.

Slifer the Sky Dragon:  
**ATK: 4000  
DEF: 4000**

Numbuh 1: Slifer, I need you to let me control you, pleases.

Slifer nods, and faces the opposing team.

Yami Bakura: you realize that Slifer will last on the field until your turn ends right?

Numbuh 1: one turn is all I need. Luster Dragon, attack Bakura's Dark Necrofear. Tri-Horned Dragon, attack Arkana's Dark Magician, the rest of you, go of their life points!

Yami Numbuh 4: no! Wait!

Tri-Horned Dragon slashes Dark Magician, destroying it…

**Arkana: 3650**

Dark Magician Girl:  
**ATK: 3100  
DEF: 1700**

… Luster Dragon breaths fire, destroying Dark Necrofear.

**Yami Bakura: 3800  
**  
Yami Bakura: you've activated my monster's card effect, by destroying it; I can now activate Dark Sanctuary.

The magic card is shown on the field, the field changes, it now has floating eyes, and mouths.

Numbuh 1: I'm not scared of your card. Blue Eyes; attack Ron's life points-

Yami Numbuh 4: No! Numbuh 1, leave Ron for last! That way, we can try to save him.

Numbuh 1: oh. Alright, then attack Bakura Blue Eyes, WHITE LIGHTING!

The dragon opens its mouth as it breathed electricity, but then a ghost came out of the dragon, and hits Numbuh 1.

**Numbuh 1: 1700  
**  
Numbuh 1: uh! What happen?

Yami Bakura: that's the power of my Dark Sanctuary; I choose one monster for the ghost to posses without you knowing, and if you attack with the possessed monster, half of that monster's ATK points are deducted from your life points, and they are added to mine. But since it's a team duel, I'll send the life points to another teammate, my mind slave Ron.

**Ron: 4200**

Numbuh 1: Slifer, take out Bonz!

Slifer Roared, it opened its first mouth, fire started to form in it, it then blasted fire from its mouth, Hitting Bonz.

Bonz: AAHHHH!

**Bonz: 0**

Bonz gets launched in the darkness, and disappears.

Numbuh 1: Lord of Dragons, attack Arkana!

Lord of Dragons does a spell, attacking Arkana.

**Arkana: 2250**

Numbuh 1: now you're another Duelist short, so when Numbuh 3 ends her turn, it will be Numbuh 4's turn. I end mine.

Slifer gets destroyed.

Arkana: my turn. (Draws card)

Yami Bakura: I activate my Destiny Board trap card.

He pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up, an Ouija board appears, and a "F' appears on it.

Yami Bakura: every passing turn, I'll get another letter, when all five letters appear, I win instantly. But since it's a team duel, every passing turn it's complete, one will be out of the duel.

Numbuh 1: but your turn has to pass five times to work.

Yami Bakura: not quite, I put some of the letters in the decks of my teammates, so it'll go faster, (To Arkana) take your turn.

Arkana: right, I set two cards facedown, ending my turn.

He places the cards on the duel disk, larger version of the facedown cards appear in front of him.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the shadow realm fog, the others are standing near it, they came to a few minutes earlier.

Joey: this is not good. Our friends are stuck in there.

Kim: Yugi, will they be able to get out?

Yami Yugi: I'm not sure, if it is a team duel, only one team will get out. And if Ron is under the Spirit of the ring's control, then I have a feeling that no matter which team wins, one of us will lose a friend.

Numbuh 86: you really consider us your friends? After what we did to you?

Kaiba: him maybe.

Mokuba: (hits him with his elbow) Seto!

Kaiba: oh alright, we're friends too.

Kim: but there's gotta be someway to snap Ron out of that rod's power, isn't there?

Joey: hey, yeah! Like the time Marik tried to control me, maybe you can save him Kim.

Kim: me?

Joey: yeah, it was because of my will and my friendship with Yugi that I was able to break free of the rod's power. Now it won't work on me anymore.

Kim: so you're saying that I can free Ron because my friendship with him.

Mai: hey, you seem to be more then friends from what we just saw a few minutes ago.

Kim blushes at Mai's statement.

Kim: sort of. But if he's in there, how are we gonna get to him.

Tristan: yeah, I tried once when Yugi dueled Pegasus, and I couldn't get through.

Yami Yugi: maybe if I use my millennium items, I could form a doorway for Kim to get through.

Tea: it's worth a shot.

Yami Yugi puts on the millennium necklace. Then both the puzzle and the necklace glows, they both shoot a energy beam at the fog.

Yami Yugi: I think it's working.

The beam seems to cut it like a torch on a metal wall.

Yami Yugi: it might take a few minutes, but I should be able to make a doorway. I just hope there alright.

Kim: me too Yugi.

* * *

_**Will Yami Yugi make it through the shadow realm fog in time? Will the Kids Next Door win with Ron in tack? Keep reading and find out.** _


	8. The Wager Exchange

_**Here's the final chapter, I think you'll be pleased. Also, I'll have one card that I'll make up in this Fic. **  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:_

Outside of the shadow realm fog, the others are standing near it.

Joey: this is not good. Our friends are stuck in there.

Kim: Yugi, will they be able to get out?

Yami Yugi: I'm not sure, if it is a team duel, only one team will get out. And if Ron is under the Spirit of the ring's control, then I have a feeling that no matter which team wins, one of us will lose a friend.

Kim: there's gotta be someway to snap Ron out of that rod's power, isn't there?

Joey: hey, yeah! Like the time Marik tried to control me, maybe you can save him Kim.

Kim: me?

Joey: yeah, it was because of my will and my friendship with Yugi that I was able to break free of the rod's power. Now it won't work on me anymore.

Kim: But if he's in there, how are we gonna get to him.

Yami Yugi: maybe if I use my millennium items, I could form a doorway for Kim to get through.

Tea: it's worth a shot.

Yami Yugi puts on the millennium necklace. The both the puzzle and the necklace glows, they both shoot a energy beam at the fog.

Yami Yugi: I think it's working.

The beam seems to cut it like a torch on a metal wall.

Yami Yugi: it might take a few minutes, but I should be able to make a doorway. I just hope there alright.

Kim: me too Yugi.

* * *

Meanwhile at the team duel...

Luster Dragon breaths fire, destroying Dark Necrofear.

**Yami Bakura: 3800**

Yami Bakura: you've activated my monster's card effect, by destroying it; I can now activate Dark Sanctuary.

The magic card is shown on the field, the field changes, it now has floating eyes, and mouths.

Numbuh 1: I'm not scared of your card. Blue Eyes; attack Bakura, WHITE LIGHTING!

The dragon opens its mouth as it breathed electricity, but then a ghost came out of the dragon, and hits Numbuh 1.

**Numbuh 1: 1700**

Numbuh 1: uh! What happen?

Yami Bakura: that's the power of my Dark Sanctuary; I choose one monster for the ghost to posses without you knowing, and if you attack with the possessed monster, half of that monster's ATK points are deducted from your life points, and they are added to mine. But since it's a team duel, I'll send the life points to another teammate, my mind slave Ron.

**Ron: 4200**

Yami Bakura: I activate my Destiny Board trap card.

He pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up, an Ouija board appears, and a "F' appears on it.

Yami Bakura: every passing turn, I'll get another letter, when all five letters appear, I win instantly. But since it's a team duel, every passing turn it's complete, one will be out of the duel.

_Back to the story, score so far:_

**Numbuh 1: 1700**

Numbuh 2: 4000

Numbuh 3: 4000

Yami Numbuh 4: 3200

Numbuh 5: 3000

Arkana: 2250

Panik: XXXX

Yami Bakura: 3800

Bonz: XXXX

Ron: 4200  
  
Numbuh 5: (thinking) let's see, Bakura has Destiny Board on the field, and he said that he put some of the other letters of that card in his teammates decks. So that means that when its Ron's turn again, the message will be complete, we've got to stop him before that. (Aloud) Numbuh 5 draws now (draws card).

Arkana: A-HA! Now I activate this: Shadow Balance!

He pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up, a monster scale thing appears.

Numbuh 5: what is that?

Arkana: this trap card can destroy monsters so that we all have same number of monsters on each side. But since we don't have any monsters on the field all together, all of your monsters are destroyed.

The Shadow Balance starts to suck all the monsters.

Numbuh 3: what about Numbuh 1's monster, Lord of Dragons? He protects dragons from being destroyed.

Numbuh 1: it won't work if He's destroyed too, only if Lord of Dragons was a dragon too.

Numbuh 2: then let's make them all dragons; I activate my facedown card, DNA surgery!

He pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up.

Numbuh 2: this continuous trap card can turn all monsters into one specific type, and I choose Dragon.

Arkana: nice try, but I can stop it with this: Remove Trap!

He pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up.

Arkana: this magic card destroys one trap on the field, so your DNA surgery is done for.

DNA surgery is Destroyed, the Shadow Balance sucks the Monsters up, then they are at one part of it, there part goes down, and they are all destroyed.

Numbuh 5: you should have waited until Numbuh 5 summoned a monster, you wasted your trap. Numbuh 5 summons the Unfriendly Amazon, in attack mode.

She places the cards on the duel disk, and a normal version of the monster appeared in front of her.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1000**

Numbuh 5: Unfriendly Amazon, attack Arkana's life points directly!

Unfriendly Amazon rushes to Arkana, but then a ghost came out of her, and hits Numbuh 5.

**Numbuh 5: 2000**

Numbuh 5: uh! Oh man! I forgot.

Yami Bakura: my ghost strikes again, leaving you 1000 life points short and me 1000 life points more.

**Yami Bakura: 4800**

Numbuh 5: I end my turn.

Yami Bakura: mind slave, your up, but first another letter for my Destiny Board.

The Destiny board receives an "I."

Ron: (Draws card, distorted) I set two cards facedown, and end my turn by setting a monster facedown in defense mode.

He puts the cards on the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown cards and a version of the facedown monster appears in front of him.

Numbuh 3: I go now. (Draws card, looks at both, then sighs) oh, I pass, you go Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 4: (in Yami Numbuh 4's thoughts) oh boy. With no cards in my hand, this draw could make or break the duel in our favor. Come on heart of the cards, guide me.

Yami Numbuh 4 draws his card, but then something weird happened. The card he drew started to glow, but so did one in Numbuh 1's hand, and the same thing was happening with Numbuh 2, 3, and 5. Yami Numbuh 4 sees this, and looks at the card he drew, he then smiles.

Yami Numbuh 4: Grave Robber, your Destiny Board may make you win automatically, but we've got something that can do that too, and I've just drawn the final piece.

Yami Bakura: Final Piece? What are you talking about?

Yami Numbuh 4: I'll show you. KIDS NEXT DOOR: EXODIA BATTEL STATIONS!

Numbuh 5: RIGHT LEG OF THE FORBIDDEN ONE!

Numbuh 2: LEFT LEG OF THE FORBIDDEN ONE!

Numbuh 3: RIGHT ARM OF THE FORBIDDEN ONE!

Numbuh 1: LEFT ARM OF THE FORBIDDEN ONE!

Yami Numbuh 4: EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE!

They put the cards on their duel disk, and an image of a green star appears. The five cards are shown coming together. First, a right arm is pushed out, then the left, then the head, until finally; the whole monster comes out.

**ATK: Infinity  
DEF: Infinity**

Yami Bakura: OH NO! NOT EXODIA!

Yami Numbuh 4: usually we would win now, but because it's a team duel, we have to obliterate you guys one by one. So…Exodia, take Arkana out of the duel, OBLITERATE!

The monster forms a fireball in its hand, and throws it at Arkana.

Arkana: AAAAHHHHH!

**Arkana: 0  
**  
Arkana gets launched in the darkness, and disappears.

Yami Numbuh 4: (to Yami Bakura) once you end your turn, Exodia will take you out, and then we'll save Ron. I now end my-

Yami Bakura: (interrupting) not so fast, (to Ron) Mind slave, activate your facedown cards.

Ron: (distorted) my first facedown card will be the Self-Destruct Button Trap card.

He pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up, a button with a Skull and Crossbow on it appears.

Ron: (distorted) with a push of this button, this card will brings all our life points down to Zero. But I will be safe thanks to this magic card…

He pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up, a giant ring thing appears in front of him.

Ron: (distorted) … Ring of Defense. It will protect my life points from any and all damage.

Ron then pushed the button, the Ring of Defense starts twirling.

Numbuh 3: not so fast I activate my facedown card.

She pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up, a giant ring thing appears in front of her.

Yami Bakura: what the…?

Numbuh 3: that's right; I also have a Ring of Defense.

Yami Numbuh 4: Kuki, you can fight against Ron, you're not experienced enough, and he might be out of your league.

Numbuh 3: I know. That's why I'm giving it to you.

Yami Numbuh 4: what?

Numbuh 3: I transfer the power of the Ring of Defense to Numbuh 4.

The ring moves to in font Yami Numbuh 4.

Yami Numbuh 4: but-

Numbuh 3: don't worry, I know you can win, and get us out.

Numbuh 5: AAAHHHH!

**Numbuh 5: 0**

Numbuh 5 gets launched in the darkness, but she hits a wall of some kind, and her arms get bolted up to it, same thing with the others

Numbuh 2: WAAHHH!

**Numbuh 2: 0 **

Numbuh 1: YYAAAAHHH!

**Numbuh 1: 0**

Yami Bakura: UUHHH!

**Yami Bakura: 0**

Numbuh 3: good luck.

Before she goes with the others, she grabs Yami Numbuh 4's face and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

**Numbuh 3: 0  
**  
She let go with a "Whoa" and ends up with the others, then the Exodia breaks up, leaving only his head and torso. (A/N: the other pieces were the operatives) and the Destiny Board and Dark Sanctuary was also destroyed.

Numbuh 4: (in Yami Numbuh 4's thoughts) don't worry Kuki, I will save you. You and the others.

Yami Bakura: I may be out of the game, but I can still control Ron, and since you are finished…?

Yami Numbuh 4: I am.

Yami Bakura: good. Now I think Ron will take his turn.

Ron: (draws card, distorted) I reveal my facedown monster.

He takes the card on the duel disk and flips it face up in attack mode, it was a Cyber Jar. The hologram dose the same thing.

**ATK: 900  
DEF: 900  
**  
Ron: (distorted) Cyber Jar. When this monster is flipped up, it destroys all monsters on the field.

Cyber Jar Explodes, destroying the Head and Torso of Exodia along with it.

Yami Numbuh 4: I know, now we draw five cards and special summon any low level monster we draw.

Ron: (distorted) correct.

They both draw 5 cards.

Ron: (distorted) I've drawn two, but I think I'll have them in Defense mode, Sangan and Flame Dancer.

He puts the cards on the duel disk, and large versions of the monsters appear in front of him.

Flame Dancer:  
**ATK: 550  
DEF: 450**

Sangan:  
**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 600**

Yami Numbuh 4: I've drawn three which I'll have in attack mode, Beta and Gamma the Magnet Warrior, as well as my Battle Ox.

He puts the cards on the duel disk, and large versions of the monsters appear in front of him.

Beta the Magnet Warrior:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1600**

Gamma the Magnet Warrior:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1800**

Battle Ox:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1100**

Ron: (distorted) very impressive, but not as good as my next move. By removing my earth monster, Hayabusa Knight, from play, I'm able to special summon this: The Rock Spirit.

He puts the card on the duel disk, and a normal version of the monster appeared in front of him.

**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000**

Ron: (distorted) and since that was a special summon, I can do an extra normal summon. So, I sacrifice both Sangan and Flame Dancer in order to summon Black Tyranno, in attack mode.

He puts the card on the duel disk, and the two monsters disintegrate, and a normal version of the monster appeared in front of him.

**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1800**

Ron: (distorted) Sangan's destruction allows me to take a monster with 1500 ATK point or less from my deck to my hand. (He takes his deck, searches through it, and takes one, and shows it to him) so I choose this, my Fiber Jar. (He re-shuffles his deck, and places it back in the duel disk) now my Rock Spirit will attack your Gamma the Magnet Warrior.

The Rock Spirit rushes to Gamma.

Yami Numbuh 4: activate trap, Dark renewal!

He pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up. A coffin appears, it opens, and a light grabs Rock Spirit, and Gamma the Magnet Warrior and they enter the coffin.

Yami Numbuh 4: I won't bother explaining it since you've already seen Arkana use it.

The coffin re-opens revealing his Dark Magician.

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100**

Ron: (distorted) so what if you have your Dark Magician back, my Black Tyranno is still stronger.

Yami Numbuh 4: then make your move.

Yami Bakura: (talking to Ron in thoughts) don't attack him you fool, his facedown card might deflect it or something.

Ron: (distorted) no, I rather not. I end my turn by setting this facedown.

He puts the card on the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Yami Numbuh 4: fine, my move then. (Draws card) you know it's too bad, you've really should of attacked me.

Ron: (distorted) well that's your option.

Yami Numbuh 4: no, it's fact. If you have declared an attack, you might have had an early lead.

Yami Bakura: don't play dumb, you would have used your trap card.

Yami Numbuh 4: It's not a trap card…

He pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up.

Yami Numbuh 4: … It's a Dark Magic Ritual magic card.

Yami Bakura gasps at this.

Yami Numbuh 4: HA! You fell for my bluff. Now, by offering Beta the Magnet warrior, and my Battle Ox, I shall now summon The Magician of Black Chaos.

The card then takes Battle Ox and Beta the Magnet warrior, and destroys them, and the Ritual Monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2600  
**  
Yami Numbuh 4: that's not all; next I play Monster Reborn to bring back Numbuh 3's Dark Magician Girl.

The magic card is shown on the field; Dark Magician Girl comes back in attack mode.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1700**

Yami Numbuh 4: you're looking at three of the most powerful magician in all of Duel Monsters, and they have the strength to take you out. Magician of Black Chaos; destroys the Black Tyranno, CHAOS SCEPTER BLAST!

Ron: (distorted) nice try, by you forgot my facedown card, Zero Gravity.

He pushes a button, and the facedown card flips up.

Ron: (distorted) this trap card changes all monsters from whatever mode they're in from the opposite. So, all monsters in attack mode will go to Defense mode.

All of the monsters kneel down.

Yami Numbuh 4: I set one card facedown, and end my turn.

He puts the card on the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Yami Bakura: alright mind slave, finish him.

Ron: (draws card, distorted) I play this: Mystical Space Typhoon!

The magic card is shown on the field, and wind comes out of it.

Yami Numbuh 4: oh-no! Now I facedown card is gone.

The card blows the other card away, it was Negate Attack.

Ron: (distorted) next I switch my Black Tyranno to attack mode, and thanks to its card effect, since all you have a defensive monsters, I can bi-pass them, and go for your life points directly.

The Dinosaur runs pass the magicians, and it bites Yami Numbuh 4 on his right arm.

Yami Numbuh 4: OW!

It let's go, and goes back to Ron.

**Yami Numbuh 4: 600**

Numbuh 3: Numbuh 4! Are you okay!

Yami Numbuh 4: (rubbing his arm in pain) yes. But one more attack like that… and it's over.

Ron: (distorted) I set this facedown, ending my turn, you can use the rest.

He puts the card on the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Yami Numbuh 4: alright, no more mister nice guy. (Draws card) I play Card of Sanctity; it allows us to draw until we each have six cards.

The magic card is shown, both Ron and Yami Numbuh 4 draw, they each now have six.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the fog, Yami Yugi manages to cut through.

Yami Yugi: yes! We're through!

Joey: alright Yuge! Ya did it!

Yami Yugi: thanks Joey. (To Kim) alright Kim, enter and find them, we'll cover you.

Kim: thanks.

She now runs through the hole Yami Yugi made, and she sees them in the duel.

Kim: GUYS!

Yami Numbuh 4: Kim?

Yami Bakura: well, well. You're just in time to see the final play.

Kim: there won't be a final play because I'm going to free Ron from your rod's brain washing.

Yami Bakura: oh? I'd like to see you try.

Kim: I will. (To Ron) Ron! Snap out of it! You can't go through with this!

Ron: (less distorted) Kim?

Kim: yes. It's me. Come on Ron, you've got to fight it, you've been in some tough spots before, you can do it again. I know you can.

Ron just stared at her, and then he started to grab his head, like he was in pain.

Ron: AAAHHH! GET...OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Yami Bakura: (thinking) no! I'm losing control of him! That's it, time to go full mind control on his ass!

The millennium rod glows, and it was intensifying, Ron was still screaming, then stopped.

Yami Bakura: I will not lose this duel…

Ron: (distorted) … so now I activate this trap card, End turn! (A/N: I made that one up)

The facedown card flips up. (The image is man in a turban, stopping another man from drawing a card)

Yami Numbuh 4: what is that?

Yami Bakura: at a cost of 2000 life points…

Ron: (distorted) …your turn comes to an end before you even start; now I go. (Draws card)

**Ron: 2200**

Numbuh 2: no! His monsters aren't in attack mode, he'll bi-pass them again!

Yami Bakura: right you are Numbuh 2. Now…

Ron: (distorted) … Black Tyranno, attack Numbuh 4's life point's-

Kim: (interrupting) NO! RON DON'T!

Yami Bakura: (rod glows) STAY OUT OF THIS!

He shoots a beam of energy from the rod at her

Yami Numbuh 4: I don't think so.

His scales glow, and Kim is protected from the beam by a clear shield.

Yami Numbuh 4: Kim, it's too dangerous. I don't think you'll be able to break Ron free.

Kim: I know I can free him. Joey managed to break free when he was under the control.

Yami Numbuh 4: Joey? That blonde kid who's with the pharaoh? He was under it and broke it?

Kim: yeah. Now it's immune to him.

Yami Numbuh 4: (thinking) hmm…interesting.

Kim: come on Ron, snap out of it.

She walks closer to Ron.

Ron: (less distorted) Kim?

Kim: that right. Please Ron, you've got to break free.

Yami Bakura: HA! You're wasting. He's under my full control. Nothing you say or do will break it.

Kim: yeah? Well see what you make of this.

Kim then grabs Ron and gives him a kiss on the lips; she stays that way for about a minute. Then she stops, but slowly.

Kim: I… I love you Ron.

Ron just stared at her, trying to comprehend what Kim did. Then he started to grab his head again.

Ron: aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The Anubis eye symbol on his fore head disintegrates.

Yami Bakura: NO! I've lost control; it's not working on him any more!

Ron: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (He let goes of his head) Kim!

Yami Numbuh 4: (in shock) she did it. She broke the spell.

Kim: Ron! Is that you?

Ron: the one and only. (Looks around) hey! Where are we?

Ron: Ron? You don't remember?

Ron: all I remember is defending you from that Bakura kid, and now I'm at this dark place. (Realizes) And did you just say you loved me?

Kim: (blushes) um…yeah Ron, I did say that.

Yami Numbuh 4: Ron! The sprit was controlling you to duel with him in a team duel, and now it's just you and I left. If one of us loses, the losing team goes to the shadow realm.

Ron: I can't let that happen to you, you guys need to win to get the God cards back. (Raises hand)

Kim: Ron, what are you doing?

Ron: saving them the only way I can. (Places hand over the duel disk) I surrender!

The duel disk glows.

Yami Numbuh 4: NO!

Numbuh 3: what did he just do?

Numbuh 2: when a duelist places their hand over the deck, they forfeit the duel.

Yami Bakura: well, as the victor, you clam your prize, my items and the cards.

He throws the items at Yami Numbuh 4 and he catches them. Yami Bakura starts to fade, so does Ron.

Yami Bakura: (evil smile) and my team is banished to the shadow realm.

They are about to be sucked into the darkness.

Ron: Get out of here K.P.!

Kim: No! I won't lose you! (Grabs Ron's hand)

Numbuh 4: (in Yami Numbuh 4's thought) we've got to do something to save him.

Yami Numbuh 4: (through thoughts) wait! I've got it. (Aloud) I now perform the "Wager Exchange"

His scales glow, so does Ron, and also the millennium rod, ring and eye.

Yami Bakura: what?

Yami Numbuh 4: in order to keep Ron; you can keep your items and your soul free from the shadow realm. But we still get the God cards.

He throws the millennium items back at him, and Yami Bakura catches it. The entire fog disappears, leaving Yami Bakura, Kim, Ron, and Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 5 and Yami Numbuh 4.

Will: Kim, Ron. Are you alright?

Kim: never better.

Yami Numbuh 4: well Tomb Robber, I've manage to spare you. But next time we meet, you won't be so lucky.

Yami Bakura: the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky, this isn't over. Soon, the God cards and all the millennium items will be in my hands!

He runs off into the shadows.

Joey: Hey! He's getting away.

Numbuh 86: get him!

They follow him, only to end up in front of a wall.

Yami Numbuh 4: we'll see him again, I'm sure of it. (He changes back to Numbuh 4)

Numbuh 2: man, we almost lost. I don't think I'll be playing duel monsters for a while.

Numbuh 1: If we do run into him again, I think we should better our game.

Numbuh 3: you said it.

Yami Yugi: what about the God cards?

Numbuh 4: (takes them out) I think it's best if we split them up. That way, they won't be all stolen again.

He walks over to Yami Yugi and Kaiba

Numbuh 4: Yugi, I think you should hold on to Slifer (gives card to Yami Yugi), while Kaiba holds on to Obelisk. (Gives card to Kaiba)

Yami Yugi: what about Ra?

Numbuh 4: since Ra is the strongest of the God cards, he'll stay at Kids Next Door moon base under security. That is until we find someone worthy of it.

Joey: moon base? You guys have a headquarters on the moon?

Numbuh 1: um…yeah.

Kaiba: (Pause) and I thought Dartz's organization was crazy.

* * *

Our story continues at Kaiba corp. as everyone there was about ready to go home. Kim, Ron and Will were heading home by helicopter, while the KND were charging up their transports. We now focus on Kaiba talking to Wade.

Kaiba: well Wade, it was… well…interesting working with you.

Wade: same here. Hey, maybe we can stay connected. Are you a member of the young Geniuses association?

Kaiba: yeah, I'm a member, what's your I.D. number?

Wade: 3370318.

Kaiba: (surprised) No way! Mine's 2716057.

They both laughed for a few seconds, Joey joined them in a weak laugh.

Joey: (laughs, then) I don't get it.

Kaiba: we're both expressible as the sum of two cubes.

Joey: okaaaaaay.

Kaiba: uh. Whatever.

Numbuh 1 was shaking hands with Yugi.

Numbuh 1: well Yugi, it was a real adventure.

Yugi: thanks for the help. I hope this experience has changed your perspective about teenagers.

Numbuh 1: Yugi, you've shown us that not all teenagers are bad, I look forward to working with you again.

Yugi: same here.

Kim: well, we better get going.

Joey: yeah us to.

Mai: yeah, I better head home.

At the other side of the room, Numbuh 3 started to hug Numbuh 4 from behind.

Numbuh 3: (giggles) did I thank you for saving us Numbuh 4?

Numbuh 4: (smiles) um…I don't think so, maybe.

Numbuh 3 giggles again. Then she grabs him, and kisses him on the lips. When she stops, Numbuh 4 smiles and sighs a bit.

Numbuh 4: (thinking) yes!

Numbuh 5: come on love birds, let's head home.

Numbuh 2: I'm down with that.

The KND, Kim and the others head to the roof. As yugi and the others make their leave, Joey turns to Ron.

Joey: Oh, Ron?

Ron: Joey?

Joey: (winks) stay out of trouble.

Ron: (looks at Kim with half closed eyes) you know I will.

Kim giggles at his suave-like tone in his, then Ron goes "come here." grabbing her and then he kisses her on the lips. When he stopped, Kim lets out a "tiger growl/purr" thing.

Ron: (suave-like tone) Boo-Yah!

The scene cuts to the KND of sector "V" in there school bus ship; Numbuh 4 realized that his Yami was thinking deeply.

Numbuh 4: (through thought) what's up Yami me?

Yami Numbuh 4: oh nothing, it just, I'm thinking about what Kim said earlier.

_Flashback  
_  
Yami Numbuh 4: Kim, it's too dangerous, I don't think you'll be able to break Ron free.

Kim: I know I can free him. Joey managed to break free when he was under the control.

Yami Numbuh 4: Joey? That blonde kid who's with the pharaoh? He was under it and broke it?

Kim: yeah. Now it's immune to him.

_Flashback ends  
_  
Yami Numbuh 4: both Ron and Joey are now immune to the rod. In Egypt, there was only one person who was immune to the millennium rod, and that was the pharaoh's most loyal servant.

Numbuh 4: wasn't that you?

Yami Numbuh 4: no, I was oneofhis loyal high priest. His most loyal servant was another, and he was quite the resemblance to Joey.

Numbuh 4: so your saying that Joey is the descendent to the loyal servant.

Yami Numbuh 4: yes.

Numbuh 4: wow, and he doesn't even know that.

Yami Numbuh 4: oh I have a feeling he'll find out someday.

* * *

_**There, finished. Now I want you to know that at some points I'll make up a few cards, and I'll let you know which one is. Until then, read and review please.** _


End file.
